Abandoned Every Mile
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: Formally ShatteredSoul56! Abused and neglected Yugi merely tries to survive each day. After being saved he goes through the horrors of foster care and orphanages that do not care. Can a teenager named Yami help this 'hopeless child' and set Yugi free?
1. Rescued

I don't own YGO!  
  
First Yu-Gi-Oh fic! So be nice  
  
A small child, no older than the age of five, sat outside in the rain waiting for his 'father' to arrive home. He heard a car pull up in the driveway. The small figure didn't even flinch for he knew if he were to move and his father saw he would be severely punished. He heard a crowd of people enter the room. This made the hopes drop for the child. He knew that his father had brought home a prostitute and some friends. 'I'll never get to go inside now.' The small child thought sadly. Then unexpectedly the door slams open.   
  
"Brat!" Yugi didn't move. He knew he wasn't supposed to unless he was given permission. "Get your ass in here!" Yugi quickly got up and entered the room. He could tell his father was drunk. Booze and smoke lingered in the air.   
  
"Hey cutie." A woman said seductively. Yugi shiverd under the gaze of the prostitute. "I'll give you 500yen for him." The woman said looking at my father. His father grins.  
  
Yugi's P.O.V  
  
'What's going on? What is she talking about...for me?' I saw my father grin. 'I hate that grin. It holds greed. That can't be good.'   
  
"Hmmm... You drive a hard bargain but sure." 'Now I'm really confused is he selling me?' Then he turned to me and grinned. No explanation just his greedy grin. I followed her...we went to her house...she held me down...she stripped me...she stole my innocence...ever since that day my father used me for money. Not caring he said he finally found a good use for me. From that day I never talked, never said a word. I became mute hiding the terrible and painful truth. Holding it in...just trying to hold on...  
  
4 years later...  
  
Yugi's P.O.V  
  
'Today is my birthday...I think...I have a hard time remembering anything since that horrible day.' I am dressed in a black, tight leather shirt and pants. My shirt only went half way down my stomach and my pants were down low on my waist. I was wearing a black, also leather, dog collar and on the tag was my new 'name'. Slick was engraved in the golden metal. My father had taken everything from him his childhood, feeling safe, his name, innocence, and much more.   
  
I followed my father into one of the normal clubs. This was just about daily routine for me. I was a prostitute and very popular, on account I was still young. Nine to be exact. My father directed me to a table.   
  
"Lets see who the luck prostitute is today? Do you see anyone you like Slick?" I look around but didn't say a word. "Ya well I like that guy over there. He looks rich." I look at the guy he was pointing to. A big muscular men about 7 feet tall. I swallowed nervously. I saw my father walk over to him and talk to him. The man looks at me. I notice something different in his eyes. 'Something is different about this one...' My thoughts were interrupted when I notice the man and my dad walk over to me. "You ready to go Slick?" I just looked away. "He don't talk just screams and moans. If you know what I mean." My father said while nudging him. Then man took my hand and leads me to his car. I whimper slightly.   
  
"Shhh...calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." The man says gently. "I'm really a cop and I'm going to take you to the police station where you'll be safe." I look up at the man. He notices a little spark in my lifeless eyes. He smiles gently and pats my head. He took off his tight shirt and quickly put on a work shirt and buttons it up. He reaches across me and I tense slightly. He notices. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to put your seat belt on ok?" He was waiting for a response so I relaxed. He took that as a yes and clicked my seat belt on. Then we were off to the station.  
  
What do you think? Good? Bad? PLEZ R&R! THANX!!! 


	2. Hope?

Yugi's P.O.V  
  
After we arrived at the police station the officer unhooked my belt. Then got out of the car, walked to the other side and opened the door for me. Because of the night frost and rain everything was slippery. Once I got out and stepped on the concrete I slipped. The officer quickly caught me.  
  
"Whoa!" He said as he caught me. "Almost slipped there didn't we?" Not expecting an answer he gently set me down. I looked up at him confused. 'Why is he helping me?' We entered the station and the office directed me to his office. He told me to wait here and he would be back shortly. I sat quietly wait. 'I wonder what's going to happen to me. Or my dad...why should I care about him any way?' After a few minuets the office returned with clothes and a cup in his hand. "Well I bet your cold. Here put these on you can go into the bathroom right there." He pointed the room in his office. He could tell I was nervous. "Here let me help you." He said while gently lifting me up then carried me over to the room. He left the cloths on the sink and left. I quickly got dressed afraid of making him mad. I slowly opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk talking to someone on the phone.   
  
"Yeah can you believe that! The poor kid. I'll make sure he gets a new home and a loving family. Yeah. I know I dressed up like one. I had to see if anyone under age was there. Yeah ah huh. Yeah I know and this man walks up to me. He tells me if I wanted to...use the kid...It shattered my heart when I saw him. He is so scared and his father told me he doesn't talk. Yeah ok. See ya in a few." He hangs up the phone when he notices me standing at the doorway. "Hey there you are. Does it feel better to be out on those wet cloths?" I didn't respond. He takes the cup he had earlier and walks over to me. "Why don't you sit down. Here is some hot chocolate." He says handing me the cup. I hesitantly took it but I was too afraid to move to drink it. After a few minuets another man arrived.  
  
"Is this the kid Greg?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Jeez you weren't kiddin' he looks horrible." He walks over to me. "You ok kid?" I didn't respond. "What's your name? My name is Zach." I just look down at my dangling legs. I was short for my age but it didn't really bother me. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't know how long the kid has been doing this and how much it has affected him." He said sadly.  
  
"Well when is Sam getting here?"   
  
"Probably any moment."  
  
"Good it's better to see if the kid is at lest ok physically." He said rubbing his rough chin. The two men continued to talk to each other until another man arrived.   
  
"That him?" Said Sam.  
  
"Yep." Officer Greg said. He walked over to me and lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes. 'My god what happened to this child?' Sam thought.   
  
"Is it ok it I lift your shirt to look at your chest? Just to see if you're hurt? It will be real quick." No response.  
  
"His father said he doesn't talk." Greg spoke up. Sam nodded and slowly lifted my shirt. I heard gasps.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Sam lifted the child shirt and all there was to see was layers and layers of scars. Some new and some looked years old. Everyone gasped in pure shock.  
  
"I assure you we'll get this man. We will punish him for hurting this child."  
  
"Yes indeed but we also have to think of options for the child. Remember he has to go through homes and orphanages and much more. And there is something else. We can't press charges against the father until the boy is adopted." Zach said sadly. "All we can do is put a restraining order and hope that holds."  
  
"Well lets just hope everything goes fine. Hope that there is someone out there waiting for a child such as this. That can release him from the quietness he is caught in."  
  
Yugi's P.O.V  
  
'Hope? Who is this guy foolin'? There is no such thing as hope and never will be...at least I think...'  
  
Sorry so short I just got a lot of other fics I'm working on also! I'll try to update frequently...remember patience is a virtue. Oh kami I hate that saying Any ways PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	3. Yami

After the conversation the officers had a whole investigation. They held rock solid evidence that the child was abused and was used for money. They only problem was the child wouldn't speak and they were to wait 'till he was officially adopted. All the proof and evidence went on hold. Yugi went to the orphanage. The police tried to watch over the boy while in others care but always got caught up in work. He went to foster home, to foster home, to foster home. Never staying in one for more than a month.   
  
This taught him not to trust.  
  
And 50% of the foster homes where abusive. Either verbally or physically or even both.  
  
This taught him not to feel.  
  
And the orphanages weren't much help either. For there had been some eyewitnesses they say they saw them beat some kids including the little boy with no name. Then two years later. The files had collected dust as they sat there waiting for the propose they were made for.  
  
They had physiatrist come and try to talk to the boy. He never said anything or barley moved. He would just sit there stiff as a doll. His eyes held an emotionless stare. He became harder and harder to reach every day...  
  
Then one faithful day...  
  
Yugi's P.O.V  
  
I was just sitting there on the ledge of the window. I can hear the giggles of little kids. I was one of the oldest ones there being the age of eleven. I had giving up on everything. A family...a home. Sometimes I actually wish I was still with my dad. 'I hate this.' Then I look at the kids. They were smiling and laughing. 'How can they smile when out 'there' was only pain?' As the hours went by I became board of watching the kids and looked out the window. A car pulled up and a man with the same spiky hair got out along with some others. I looked stunned. 'He...he looks exactly like me.' My thoughts wondered and I didn't realize that 'Sister Rose' called everyone.  
  
"Boy! Get your butt over here right now!!!" She was walking over to me. 'Oh no.' She grabbed me by the collar and dragged me into the line. I slouched a little and the lady whipped me with the whip. I felt the sing and I quickly straightened up. "Don't spoil the child right?" She said talking to the group that walked in. I saw the one that looked like me look at me. I looked away.  
  
Yami's P.O.V  
  
I came here with my friends Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura looking for a child. I had started a business and it was sky rocketing. I decided that my house was too big for me. Even though Bakura was living there to I decided that I could also help a child that really needed it. When we got there I saw one that looked like me. He caught my eye. Then I heard a loud voice like nails in a chalkboard call for all the children to line up. The one that looked like me didn't move. It looked like he was caught up in his taught. The woman yelled at him and dragged him over to the line. I saw him slouch a little then before I know it a whip appeared and smacked the child on the back. I felt a get pain in my heart. 'This isn't right.' I thought.  
  
"Don't spoil the child right? So do you see any you like?" She asked interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"How about that little one." I said pointing to my look a like.  
  
"Him? You don't want him. He's the 'hopeless child' he doesn't talk. He is useless." I saw a quick flash of pain in the boy's eyes then it was quickly replaced with his emotionless face.   
  
"No I'm sure. I want him."   
  
Yugi's P.O.V  
  
'Me he wants me?'  
  
"Him? You don't want him. He's the 'hopeless child' he doesn't talk. He is useless."   
  
'She is right...I...am...useless...'   
  
"No I'm sure. I wan him."  
  
"WHAT? He still wants ME? THE HOPELESS CHILD!!! ME??!!?'  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Sister Rose tried to talk him out of it telling him the boy was like a doll even a dead person would be more alive. (I don't understand it either) But still Yami wanted him.   
  
"Fine." She said tired of arguing. Yami's friends agreed it was best. 'I can't believe that woman would say such a horrible thing about this little boy. Which might I add looks just like Yami.' Thought Tea. Once getting the papers done. She explained a little about the 'hopeless boy' just that he doesn't speak and they left...  
  
I didn't like this chapter that much! But I promise it will get better! I just didn't want to boar you by saying all the foster homes so I decided to cut to the chase. PLEZ R&R THANX! 


	4. Truth

Normal P.O.V  
  
Yami lead Yugi to his car. Yami directed him to the front seat next to him.  
  
Yugi's P.O.V  
  
'Oh no is he going to beat me like everyone else? Or...or sell me for money!!!? Please no...' I sat nervously always twitching but making sure to keep my mask up. Yami look over at me as I continued to stare at the floor and twitch. It was a way of calming my self but it wasn't working this time.  
  
Yami's P.O.V  
  
'He looks so nervous. I wonder why he is twitching.' The little one (I'll be calling him that for a while since they don't know his name yet...but don't worry they will know it later.) looked like he wanted to sink into the seat. 'They didn't really tell me much about him. Not even his name. I wonder if they have records.'  
  
"Hey guys I think I want to go down to the station and see if they have any records on the little one. Do you want to came?"   
  
"Sure Yami!" They all piped up. I turned on the radio thinking it would make the little one feel more comfortable.   
  
Once we arrived at the police station. I got out then went around and opened the door for the little one. He cautiously got out always watching me. As if waiting for me to make a move. I took the little ones hand and led him to the station. Once I got in there a cop stopped what he was doing and walked over.  
  
"Well it's seems you found yourself another family. I hope this one is the keeper." The officer said to the little one. He just looked away.  
  
"Excuse me. Could you tell me if there are records on the little one? The lady didn't tell me much." The office smiled and held his hand out.  
  
"Sure my name is Greg." I reached my hand out and shook his out stretched hand.   
  
"Hello my name is Yami."  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"Follow me and I'll tell you the little information we know about this little one." Greg said turning around and walking to his office. The officer led Yugi over to a seat outside the office and told him to sit there. Then he told everyone else to find a seat inside the office.  
  
"We'll be right inside if you need anything. Ok little one?" Yugi just stared at Yami. Yami looked a little worried but still entered the room.   
  
"Well we really don't know much about him on account he won't talk. We know that well...here let me show you this." The officer walked over to the drawer where the files were placed for the little one's trial. He pulled out a small leather black suit and a leather collar. The other looked at it in disgust.   
  
"What does that thing have to do with this?" Tea asked.  
  
"Everything. You see I dressed up and a prostitute and went into a bar to see if there was any under age children there. And well this little ones father came up to me and asked if I wanted to use his kid. I was so disgusted when I was listening to him...but when I saw the little one my heart broke. The little one was dressed in this..." The others looked in shock. Greg continued to tell about what he knew about Yugi. Then he got up and walked to the door to let little Yugi in. He timidly walked in but once he eyes met with the groups he looked away. 'There disgusted with me. There going to take me back.' Yugi thought sadly. Yami walked over to Yugi and picked him up. He tensed. Yami looked worried at the boy in his arms. He walked over to his seat and sat the child in his lap. The office walked over to the boy and slowly lifted his shirt. There were cuts and browses all over his body. Some where whip marks. "Did the orphanage do this to you again?" The boy looked away and shifted uncomfortably. Greg took that as a yes. "Are you planning on adopting this little one?"  
  
"Yeah and I don't think I want him to got back to the orphanage or any other home that will abuse him." Greg smiled. 'I like Yami. I think this little one will finally find happiness.' Greg thought.  
  
Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Any suggestions to make it better? PLEZ R&R THANX! 


	5. Home

Yami's P.O.V  
  
After hearing the shocking truth about the little one I took him to his new home. 'I'll try my hardest to make sure he is happy.' He thought looking down at the boy who was walking beside him. The boy was always tense and watching everyone as if waiting for some one to get angry and hit him. I dropped off Joey, Tristan, and Tea at their homes. They told me good luck and told the boy he would love Yami. Once I got home Bakura jumped out of the back and I help the little one out of the front.  
  
"Come on little one. I'll show you your room." I said holding my hand out. He hesitated but slowly grabbed my hand.  
  
Yugi's P.O.V  
  
'Is he going to hurt me?' I slowly grabbed his hand. He gently closed his hand to grasp mine then led me into the house, correction mansion. I had never seen a house so big. I heard a chuckle. I looked up and saw Yami smiling at me. I was so confused. 'What is going on? Am I really going to live HERE?' I looked over at the other person with white hair. Now what was his name...oh yes...Bakura. I still think it's strange that Yami and me look like each other. Then he led me to a room and pushed the door open. My eyes went big.   
  
"Here is your room." I was so astonished. 'THIS is MY room! WOW! It's huge!' I thought.  
  
Yami's P.O.V  
  
I smiled as the boy's eyes went wide at his room.   
  
"Here is your room." I told him. It seemed like he was going to faint. 'I guess he never really had his own room has he.' I thought sadly. I led him to the bed and he just stood there looking up at me. "Do you want to sit?" He just gave me a confused look. "Well it's getting late." I said walking over to the bookshelf. "Do you want me to read to a story?" Just another blank look. 'This will take time. I wonder how long it will take me to get him to open up?' I grabbed a book and climbed onto his bed. Then I bent over and picked him up. 'Does he ever eat? He is so light.' I placed him in my lap and began to read 'Harry Potter'. (I do not own Harry Potter) The boy seemed interested but he didn't relax. I had my arms gently warped around him and the book in my hands. I'm not sure how long I read but every time I looked down at the boy his eyes had a little spark in them telling me he was enjoying this. Then when I got to the second chapter I noticed he started to doze off. I smiled and gently laid him down on the bed. Then I reached down and took off his shoes then pulled the cover up to his neck. "Good night little one. I hope some day you start to feel safe with me." I patted his head then left the room.   
  
Yugi's P.O.V  
  
'Don't worry Yami. Even if this doesn't last long I'll still remember this. Is this what a home is like?' Yugi thought as he slowly drifted away into the only place he was ever able to escape the nightmare called life.   
  
I know I know short Gomen! I'll get right on the next chapter! So be patient R&R PLEZ! Thanx 4 those who have! 


	6. Park

Normal P.O.V  
  
That morning...  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes. 'Was all that just a dream?' He sat up slowly and noticed he was still in the mansion. 'I wonder where everyone is. I wonder if I should go look...but what if some one gets mad. I really don't want to go back the orphanage. 'Sister Rose' is mean.' Little Yugi just sat in bed waiting for something to happen. 'I wonder if Yami really meant what he said yesterday...' He thoughts were interrupted when he saw the door open slowly. Yugi panicked and hid under the bed. 'I wonder who that was. Please don't hurt me.'  
  
"Where are you little one?" Yami said looking around the room. When he looked under the bed he felt a pain in his heart. Yugi was curled up in a ball shaking violently. Yami gently touched his shoulder. "Little One?" Yugi flinched and pulled away. Yami couldn't really reach Yugi so he got up and walked around to the side he was on. Gently Yami picked Yugi up from the floor and held him to his chest. "Are you ok little one?" Yugi just sighed and looked away. Yugi was all tense and it was a little hard for Yami to hold him. "Why don't you relax? I'm not going to hurt you." Yugi managed to relax a little but not much. Yami carefully lifted Yugi and carried him down stairs. "Morning Bakura!" Yami shouted over to his friend.  
  
"Morning Yami. Sleep well?" Yami nodded and gently sat Yugi down on one of the chairs. "How about you little one? Did you sleep well?" Bakura said smiling. Yugi looked into Bakura's eye and looked away. "Hey it's ok you don't have answer little ol' me." Bakura put his hand on his back and started to walk around the room like and old lady. Yami could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile on the boy's face. Bakura smiled at him then got back to work. "Here! Eat my specialty! The one and only serving of eggs and bacon!" Bakura said while spinning around with the plates on his hands then gracefully setting one in front of Yami and Yugi. Than a plate for himself.  
  
"So what do you think we should do today? Does anyone have any suggestions?" Yugi kept his head down. He didn't even pick up his fork. Yami looked worried at Yugi, as did Bakura. "Do you need any help, little one?" Yugi just looked at Yami with his normal blank stare. Yami got up and gently placed the fork in Yugi's small hand then guided it to the food. Yugi didn't resist used to being forced to do something and him just the doll. Even though Yami wasn't forcing Yugi. Yugi thought he would be punished if he did something wring, like always. Yami helped Yugi eat then finished himself.   
  
"I think we should go to the park. Then the little one can play on the equipment." Yami nodded agreeing. Bakura took the dishes and washed them while Yami took little Yugi, by the hand, upstairs to get his shoes on. When they reached the room Yami let go of Yugi's hand. Yugi just stood there in the doorway.   
  
"Come on little one. I'm not going to hurt you." Yami said while sitting on the bed. Yugi just stood there watching him cautiously. Yami got up and led Yugi over to the bed and took him in his lap. Then he gently put Yugi's shoes on. Once finished they went down stairs to find Bakura waiting for them.   
  
"Lets go." Bakura said smiling. Yami, who was still holding Yugi's hand, led him outside. On the way there they watched little Yugi. Most of the time Yugi kept his head down but every so often he would look up to see what Yami and Bakura were doing. They would just smile at him. Once they reached the park Yami and Bakura walked over to a bench.   
  
"Do you want to go play, little one?" Yugi just stood there with his emotionless stare. "Here let me help you." Yami led Yugi over to the swings. He gently picked up Yugi and sat him down in the swing. "Ok hold on tightly, little one." He saw Yugi tense. Yami gently took one of Yugi's small hands and made it grasp the rope, then the other. "Now hold on. I'll go slow first." He gently pushed Yugi. At first Yugi was stiff and seemed to hold on for dear life. After a few pushes Yugi relaxed a little and loosen his death grip on the rope. Yami could have even sworn he saw a small smile on Yugi's face. Small but still there. Even his eyes brightened up a little. At that moment Yugi was happy and that was all that really mattered.  
  
What did you think? Is it getting better? PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	7. Ice Cream

Normal P.O.V  
  
After they spent a couple of minuets at the park they decided to go grab something to eat. Yami was holding Yugi's hand, and was leading him to the restaurant at the end of the block. Bakura followed beside him. Bakura was humming a tune. Yugi constantly looked up at him wondering why he was doing it. Bakura just smile and most just looked at him with wide eyes. When they arrived they took a booth seat near the back of the room.   
  
"What may I get you fine sirs today?" The waitress asked.   
  
"Well were not sure but a glass of water for each of use would be fine." Yami spoke up. The waitress nodded and left. Yugi who was sitting near a window watched them cautiously. "What would you like little one? Can you point it to me on the menu?" Yugi just looked blankly at him. "How about this, sense we ate a big breakfast we'll eat desert?"  
  
"Sounds great to me I already got on picked out." Bakura said grinning. "Here little one you might like this one." Bakura said pointing to a chocolate dip cone. "I love these. I used to eat them all the time when I was little."   
  
"How does that sound little one?" Yugi gave a slight nod that no one would have noticed if they weren't watching him closely. "Ok are we ready to order?" Bakura gave a nod. Once the waitress got back and took there orders Bakura and Yami started a conversation. "I think we should go to the carnival that's a couple weeks from here. I bet the little one would like that." Bakura smiled while nodding. "How does that sound little one?" Yugi looked confused. "Do you know what a carnival is, little one?" Yugi looked away for a second and Yami took that as a no. "Really? Well you'll like it. There a rides and games. There are candy and other good food. They are really fun."   
  
After talking about the carnival when the waitress came back. Yugi and Yami both got a chocolate dip cone while Bakura got a sundae. Yugi just stared at the cone in confusion.  
  
"Here little one like this." Yami said while starting to eat his cone. Yugi looked down at his and took a bite. First Yugi's eyes went wide in surprise then he happily started to munch away at his cone. Yami and Bakura both grinned at each other. By the time they were done Yugi had ice cream dripping down his arm. It was all sticky so Yami to him to the restrooms. Yami led Yugi to the sink. Then he grabbed a paper towel and turned the faucet on. After soaking the towel Yami gently whipped off the sticky substance from his arm. Yugi just stood there while Yami clean his arm. Once finished Yami smiled at Yugi the stood up throwing away the towel. Then he took Yugi's hand a led him back to the table. Bakura grinned and they paid the bill and left. Yugi was starting to fall behind. Yami noticed and gently picked Yugi up. At first Yugi stiffed but then soon relaxed and laid his head down on Yami's chest. Yami carried Yugi the rest of the way home. When they reached the house Yugi was already asleep.   
  
"Guess we wore him out. Huh?" Bakura whispered. Yami smiled and nodded slowly so not to disturbed the little boy in his arms. Yami took Yugi to his room and gently laid him down. Then took off his shoes and pulled the cover up to his neck and tucked him in. Yami softly placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead and said good night and hope you had fun. Then left the room for Yugi to rest.  
  
What do you think? A little fluff but I can assure you there will be more PLEZ R&R THANX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS!!! 


	8. Night Scare

Normal P.O.V  
  
Later that night...  
  
A clash of lightning lit the room. Then following the lightning thunder rumbled in the clouds.  
  
Yugi's P.O.V  
  
BANG I shot up from my bed. I could hear the rain outside hitting my window. 'Oh no it's thundering. I don't like thunder.' I thought while covering my ears. 'Ya...Yami' I slowly got out of the bed. Then another loud thunder lit the air. I gave a startled yelp and ran to Yami's room. Once I reached the room I slowly opened the door. I saw Yami still sleeping. 'Should I wake him up? What if he gets mad?' Another boom I ran into the room. Yami heard the movement and woke up.   
  
"Little one?" I stood there not knowing what to do. "What's wrong?" But another bang answered his question because once it went off I was hiding under his covers. 'Please don't get mad.' I kept saying in my mind. I heard a chuckle then felt the covers being slowly removed. Once they uncovered my head I stared into his crimson eyes. "You can stay in here if you want to." He said gently. I snuggled near him, afraid to get to close because I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Then I felt a strong arm wrap around my back and pull me close to him. I smiled and hid my face in his shirt. I heard another chuckle and he started to rub my back. Then another loud bang I jumped again. Gripping him. He wrapped his arms protectively around me. I sighed and stayed there.  
  
Yami's P.O.V  
  
'He must be so scared.' I wrap my arms protectively around him to reassure him I would let nothing happen to him. I heard him whimper so I slowly rocked him.  
  
"It's ok little one. I won't let anything ever happen to you again. You're safe with me and Bakura around." I said gently trying to calm him down. I felt the little one snuggle close to me. I just laid there with him in my arms. So many questions ran through my head. 'What happened when it stormed when he was with his father? Was he ever held? Did he ever feel safe? Was he ever protected?' Then my mind started to drift to other questions as I slowly fell to sleep. 'What was his name? How old was he? Where was his mother?'  
  
Normal P.O.V   
  
After the storm passed it was around 7:00. Little Yugi stayed up until it passed then drifted off to sleep. Yami woke up at 9:00 to the smell of a delicious breakfast. He noticed Yugi sniggled in his arms.   
  
"Hey little one. Time to get up." Yugi slowly opened his tired eyes. "Hey you don't look so good. Did you get any sleep?" Yugi faintly shook his head. Yami picked up Yugi and cradled him. Slowly rocking him. "Well then why don't you try to eat something first. Just real quick then once your stomach is full you can go back to sleep. How does that sound?" Yugi opened his eyes a little more. Yami smiled and carried the tired Yugi down stairs.   
  
"Well looks like sleepy head is up." Bakura said cheerfully.  
  
"The storm kept the little one up. I was just going to get him to eat something real quick then let him got back to sleep." Bakura nodded. Yami sat down with the slumped Yugi on his lap. Yugi laid his head down on Yami's chest. Once Bakura finished the food he gave a plate to Yami to give to Yugi. Yami had to pretty much feed Yugi. Once the food on the plate was half gone Yugi refused any more food. Yami smiled and gently whipped Yugi's mouth to remove any food that didn't make it to its destination. Yugi's head lolled towards Yami's chest as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Yami lifted Yugi and carried him to his room. Yami laid Yugi down and tucked him in. Then Yami got up to leave when he heard Yugi whimper. Yami turned around and held Yugi's hand. He gently rubbed his small hand and whispered comforting words. Once Yugi was asleep Yami got up and quietly left. Yami smiled as he slowly closed the door. "Sleep well little one..." Yami whispered.  
  
What do you think? PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	9. Yugi's First True Smile

Normal P.O.V  
  
After a few more hours of sleep Yugi awoke and was wondering around the house. (Mansion...whatever ) He found a huge room. When he wandered in further he saw a wall that held heads of animals and guns. Little Yugi's eyes went wide as he started to run in the other direction. He wasn't watching where he was going and turned a sharp corner. Then little Yugi and Bakura who was holding hot chocolate collided. The hot chocolate spilled over Yugi and he yelled in pain. Bakura snapped to his senses when he heard the little ones pained cry.   
  
"Oh No!!!" Bakura quickly picked up Yugi and ran him to the bathroom. He turned on the water in the sink and grabbed a rag soaking it with cool water. Bakura then gently whipped the hot substance off the little ones face and head. Bakura smiled as he saw Yugi's eyes watching him. "There we go. Does it hurt any more?" Yugi shook his head slightly. "Good. Now lets go change your shirt. It's covered in chocolate." He gently lifted Yugi. Yugi tensed. Bakura smiled sadly. "It's ok little one. I'm not going to hurt you." Then he carried Yugi to his room. "Here we go." Bakura chuckled while sitting Yugi down on his bed. Bakura went over to his closet. "Looks like we need to get you more cloths. We should probably go to the store and maybe you can get something for you to play with to. I bet Yami wouldn't mind. We'll have to ask him later won't we?" Bakura said while looking for a shirt for Yugi to wear. Once finding a descent shirt we walked over to Yugi. "Do you want me to help you?" Yugi just looked at Bakura blankly. "Here let me help you. I promise not to hurt you." Bakura gently lifted Yugi's shirt. Bakura looked sadly at Yugi when he saw the scars. "Here we go. One arm now the other." Bakura said carefully putting the shirt on. "OH ON! Little one were is your head?" Bakura gently popped Yugi's head through the head hole. "Well there you are! I thought I lost ya." Bakura said smiling. A grin slowly spread across Yugi's face. "You know you should smile more often. It fits you." Yugi's smile grew. Then a chuckle was heard from the doorway. Without turning around Baruka asked, "Well how long have you been standing their Yami?" Another chuckle was heard.   
  
"Long enough to know the big bad Bakura has an even bigger heart." Yami said chuckling. Bakura grinned while turning around.   
  
"Well then are we going to take him to the store or just sit here?"  
  
"The car is already started." This time Bakura chuckled.  
  
"I should have guessed."  
  
Sorry So Short!!! I'll make sure to get the next chapter up soon Doesn't Bakura have a big heart laughs I'll make sure Yugi starts to smile more often. PLEZ R&R!!! THANX!!! 


	10. Store

Normal P.O.V  
  
After getting Yugi's shoes on they headed for the car. Yami, who is carrying Yugi, set Yugi in the seat that was in the second row from the front. He strapped Yugi in then got in. Bakura was sitting next to Yami in the front. The drive to the store was quiet except for the radio, which was turned down low. Once arriving at the store Yami got Yugi out of the back, and set him down the gently then took Yugi's hand. They walked into the mall and went to look at clothes for Yugi first.   
  
"Lets see...what should we get for you, little one?" Yugi just stared at Yami.   
  
"How about this?" Bakura said showing them a navy blue shirt with a Dark Magician on the back. On the front it said 'Trust in the Heart of the Cards'. Yami nodded. Yami also picked out some plain colored shirts, and couple pairs of genes and other clothing. When they passed a toy store Yami and Bakura grinned at each other.  
  
"Would you like anything here, little one?" Yami said leading Yugi into the store.  
  
"I can go find some fun games." Bakura said while running off.   
  
"Ok." Yami said quickly. Yami then bent down so he was face to face with Yugi. "You want to get some toys here? So you can play with them at the house?" Yugi gave a confused look. Yami smiled and stood up taking Yugi's hand and leading him though the store. "What do you like? You can point at something if you're interested." Then they passed by books. Yugi stopped walking. Yami looked down at him. "Are you ok, little one?" Yugi looked over at the books. "Oh I see. You want to get another book. You like it when I read to you?" Yugi gave a slight nod. Yami smiled. "I guess I'll have to do it more often wont I?" Yugi grinned. "Well lets go look at the books shall we." Yami led Yugi through the books. Yugi's grin grew by the second.   
  
They ended up getting the whole collection of Harry Potter books (Once again I do not own HP) and some toys, Yami though Yugi might like. Then the games Bakura picked out for them. After checking out they walked around the store some more.   
  
"I think the little one needs new shoes." Yami and Yugi both looked down at his shoes. On the right foot the sole was coming off and on the left you could see his socks and he could wiggle his toes out of them. Yami chuckled as they headed towards the store. Yugi just weakly smiled. They tried on lots of shoes. Yugi really seemed interested in the ones that light up. His grin grew every time he walked in those shoes. Watching them light up neon blue. (In this fic Yugi's favorite color is blue mine also) They threw away Yugi's old shoes and let him walk in them the rest of the day. Occasionally Yugi would jump just to watch them both light up. Bakura and Yami watched grinning. Then they stopped by a food court to grab some food. They all went to the McDonalds. (I do not own MD) Yami and Bakura just got a double cheeseburger and fries with a Pepsi, and little Yugi got a Happy Meal () and a small Dr. Pepper. After they finished, whipped, Bakura, Yami and little Yugi headed home. 'That went really well. I think the little one is starting to trust us a little more. It's a start but we got to start somewhere. We'll just build on that.' Yami thought happily.  
  
Yikes short again! Gomen. I hope you enjoyed it. Yugi and his shoes PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	11. Breakfast In Bed

Normal P.O.V  
  
After an exhausting day everyone headed home. Yami unhooked the sleeping Yugi. Yami smiled and gently lifted Yugi into his arms. Bakura followed and held the door open for Yami and the tried Yugi. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked up at who was carrying him. Yugi smiled sleepily. Yami smiled down at him and gave him a gentle hug. Yugi softly hugged him back. Once climbing the stairs Yami took Yugi to his room. Once laying him down Yugi looked at Yami and slowly crawled over to the book Yami had read to him earlier. Yami smiled gently.  
  
"Do you want me to read this to you, little one?" Yugi gave a slight nod. Yami smiled and crawled on the bed and picked up Yugi and sat him in his lap. Yugi's smile grew as he felt protective arms wrap around. Yami then held the book in front of him and Yugi and he started to read. After 15 minuets passed both Yami and Yugi were sound asleep. Yami was lying down on the bed while Yugi used Yami's chest as a pillow, with the book still in Yami's heads.   
  
The morning...  
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes. He felt extra weight on his chest. Yami looked down and saw Yugi crawled up in a ball and his head lying on his chest. Yami looked down at the innocent angel. It was hard for Yami to believe Yugi had gone through so much and still keep that innocent look. Yami shifted his position. The small movement woke Yugi. Yugi slowly sat up and yawned. Yami chuckled.   
  
"Morning sleepy head." Yugi looked over at Yami with a confused look. Then remembering last night's events he smiled. "Lets head down and get something to eat. Shall we?" Yugi nodded slightly and Yami took his hand and led him down stairs. "I got an idea. Since Bakura has been making us breakfast lately lets make him some and give it to him in bed. Does that sound fun?" Yugi smiled. Yami took that as a yes. "Ok but we have to be quiet." Yami said whispering. Yugi nodded. Yami took out some pans and Yugi grabbed some eggs out of the refrigerator and set them on the counter. Yami smiled and Yugi got out other supplies Yami told him to get out. Yugi help Yami make the breakfast. Yami made sure to watch Yugi carefully. He didn't want Yugi to burn himself or anything else. Yugi smiled and walk out of the room. He walked to the back door and want outside. "Yugi where did you go?" Yami asked as Yugi entered the room. Yugi held up two flowers. He handed one to Yami then put the other next to the plate for Bakura. "Why thank you, little one. I love it." Yami said grinning and swept Yugi into a hug. "Here why don't you give Bakura that and I'll carry the tray." Yugi nodded and watched as Yami placed the food and drink on a tray. "Lets go." Yami whispered. Yugi carefully followed behind Yami. Once they reached the room Yami knocked on the door. He heard some one moan. Chuckling Yami opened the door. Bakura slowly opened his eyes and saw Yami enter the room with Yugi trailing behind him. Bakura grinned.   
  
"What is this?"   
  
"We thought you deserved breakfast in bed. After all you've been making breakfast for us for a while. It's a nice switch around." Yugi grabbed Yami's pant leg. Yami grinned down at Yugi. "The little one brought something for you." Yugi nervously walked over to Bakura and held out the flower. Bakura grinned.  
  
"This is wonderful, little one. Did you pick it?" Yugi nodded slightly. "It's great I love it!!!" Yugi smiled and Bakura gave Yugi a hug. "Well this looks great. Thank you both." Bakura said grinning.   
  
"Yeah the little one was a big help. He made the eggs all by himself."   
  
"Did you?" Yugi nodded slightly. Bakura took a bite and smiled. "They taste great. You're a great cook, little one." Yugi smiled. Then Yugi looked slightly uncomfortable like he wanted to say something. "What's wrong little one?" Yugi pointed to the food then at Bakura then at himself. At first Bakura was confused then his eyes lit up. "You want me to teach you how to cook?" Yugi grinned and nodded. "Sure! I'd love to!" Yugi's smile widened.  
  
"Lets go down stairs and let Bakura finish his breakfast." Yugi nodded and went over to Yami. Then turned around and waved slightly. Baruka chuckled and waved back.   
  
"See you in a couple of minuets, little one." Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand and went down stairs to eat breakfast.   
  
Well what do you think? Some of you been wondering how old Yugi is. He is eleven years old. PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	12. Our Little Artist

... Yugi's father on T.V.   
  
... Police  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
After a great breakfast everyone was in the family room watching T.V. Yami had gotten blank pieces of paper and crayons out for Yugi. Yami and Bakura sat on the couch behind Yugi. Little Yugi drew on the paper on the table in front of Yami and Bakura. He was sitting on the ground Indian style. Every so often he would look up at the T.V.  
  
"There's nothing good on." Moaned Bakura.   
  
"Hmmm..." Yami said still channel surfing. Yugi looked over at them. They just smiled. Yugi turned back around. 'I hope this make them feel better.' Yugi thought continuing his work on his picture. Yami flipped it to the news and a guy was speaking.  
  
I just want my son back. He even had fake tear trickling down his cheek. His name is Slick. If you have seen him please call me at 555-8468 At the word slick Yugi's head popped up. He saw his father on the T.V.   
  
Do not listen to this man. His son is living in a good home with loving caretakers. The police office said pulling the man into the cop car.  
  
"Isn't that the cop um...Greg?" Yami asked.  
  
"Hey yeah!"  
  
"Then that must be..." They both looked at Yugi. Yugi looked uncomfortable. Yami quickly turned the channel. Disney Channel was now playing on the screen. But Yugi continued to stare at the screen but he seemed to be in a distant world. Yami and Bakura looked worried at each other. Yami got down on the floor and touched Yugi's shoulder. Yugi just continued to stare. The crayon that was clinched in his small hand snapped in two.   
  
"Little one?" Yami asked while placing a hand gently on his shoulder. No response. "Are you ok?" Still no response. Yami shook Yugi a little. Yugi blinked and looked at Yami with his pain filled eyes. "Don't worry little one nothing will happen to you." Yami said while giving Yugi a gentle hug. Once Yugi was ok Yami sat back down on the couch and let Yugi finish his picture. Once complete Yugi grabbed the picture and climbed up on the couch and handed it to Yami. Yami looked at the picture. It was a picture of Bakura, Yami, and Yugi standing in front of their house. Then in the corner in Yugi's handwriting was written :Thank You 'Kura and Yami: Yami smiled at Yugi then handed the picture over to Bakura. Bakura chuckled.  
  
"You are our little artist. I think this should be put on the refrigerator where everyone can see it." Yami grinned and took Yugi's hand and lead him to the kitchen. He gave Yugi a magnet and told him to place it anywhere. Yugi put the picture on the fridge and place the magnet at the top in the middle of the fridge. Yugi smiled as he looked up at his drawing. Then they all headed back to the family room. Yugi sat in the middle of Bakura and Yami. Yami smiled as Yugi's eye lit up as he watched the movie that was on.   
  
Hope U liked it! PLEZ TELL! R&R THANX!!! 


	13. Painful Words

Normal P.O.V  
  
After a few days passed Yugi began to open up more and more. Over little things such as Yami reading to him at night and cooking lessons from Bakura. He smiled a lot and could do more things without second thoughts, without worrying if he'd get into trouble. The only thing that really worried Yami was his nightmares. Yugi would wake up crying and sometimes screaming.   
  
One morning Yugi woke up from once again another nightmare. Yugi dragged his body out of bed and down stairs. Once reaching the kitchen his slumped on his chair and laid his head down on the table.   
  
"Are you feeling ok, little one?" Yugi just sighed pushing his face further in his arms. "Come here, little on." Yami said lifting Yugi and placing him in his lap. He lifted Yugi chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. "What's wrong?" Yugi just hugged Yami tightly.  
  
"My...my name...is Yugi not Slick..." Yugi whispered. Yami looked shocked but kept his hold on Yugi.  
  
"Yugi? That's a nice name." Yami said whispering softly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Yugi sighed again. Tears started to fall down his face, soaking Yami's shirt.   
  
"...I...didn't...want...to...he...made...me..." Yugi whispered brokenly. Yami hugged Yugi closer.   
  
"What did he make you do, Yugi?"   
  
"...those...clothes...those...women...or...men..." Yami knew what happened, but knew it was best for Yugi to talk about it.  
  
"What's the matter?" Came a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Yugi is having a hard time."   
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yes that is his name."  
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"...because...I...told...him..." Bakura stood in shock.   
  
"You can talk?" Yugi just nodded tears streaming down his face.   
  
"...I am dirty...why do...you...want some one like m...me?" Bakura walked over to Yugi. Yami picked him up and they both walked to the couch. Yugi sat in-between them.   
  
"You are not dirty, Yugi. You're the most bravest and strongest kid in the world." Bakura said while starting to rub his back.  
  
"...no...I'm...not..." Yugi whimpered between sobs.   
  
"What Bakura said is true, Yugi. That...that inhuman person called your father is the dirty one, not you." Yami said comforting. "No matter what happens me and Bakura will always protect you." Bakura nodded.  
  
"...really?" Yugi barley whispered.  
  
"Really. Now and forever." Bakura said confidently. Yugi smiled through the tears.   
  
"...thank...you...both..." Yami and Bakura smiled.   
  
"I got an idea lets go rent a movie. How does that sound, Yugi? We can make some popcorn and watch a movie while we relax." Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami took Yugi to his room and helped put his shoes on. Yami the carried Yugi to the car. Placing him in the back, Bakura also sat back with him. Yami smiled and got in the front and drove to BlockBuster. (I don't own BlockBuster.)  
  
At BlockBuster...  
  
Bakura helped Yugi out of the car. He gently sat Yugi down on the pavement. Yugi smiled as his shoes lit up. Yugi then took Bakura's hand and went around the other side of the car to find Yami. Then Yugi grabbed both there hands and walked to BlockBuster. Yugi happily smiled up at them as they reached the door. Yami smiled and opened the door for Yugi and Bakura.   
  
"Thanks, Yami." Yugi said while he passed him. "Wow look at all the movies." Yugi said astonished. Yami and Bakura smiled.   
  
"What should we get?" Bakura asked looking around.   
  
"I've never been to a place like this. I don't know any movies." Yugi whispered sadly. Yami smiled and took Yugi's little hand.   
  
"Come were bound to find a movie you're interested in." Yugi smiled slightly and nodded. Bakura and Yami took Yugi over to the children's section. Yugi just stared at them. Then something caught his eye. Yugi ran over to a video. Giggling as he watched his shoes light up. He reached the video and picked it up. A smile spread across his face.   
  
"Yami! 'Kura! Look!" Yugi said handing the video over to Yami. Yami smiled and nodded approvingly. Then he handed it over to Bakura. It read 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'. (Now who saw that coming? I do not own Hp Video)   
  
"Sure." Yugi jumped once with excitement. Yami took Yugi's hand as they walked over to check out. "Can we get some candy." Bakura asked Yami in a pleading way, like a little kid.   
  
"Oh I guess. Would you like some Yugi?" Yugi looked over at the candy.  
  
"I don't know. I never had anything like that before. I don't know if I'll like it." Yugi whispered.   
  
"Won't like it? How can a kid not like candy. Come on Yugi I'll help you pick something out." Yugi brightened up.  
  
"Ok! Do you want anything, Yami?" Yugi asked turning to Yami.  
  
"Sure get me whatever you get."  
  
"Ok." Bakura and Yugi ran over to the candy. Picking out a few things the checked out.  
  
Yami is about 18 near 19. And Ryou I never attended on him being in this fic. I fix that little error. Gomen if I confused anyone and Gomen Ryou lovers If you don't know yet Yami hasn't adopted Yugi yet. Yugi is still in foster care but don't worry he will adopt him soon.  
  
Ok how was that? PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	14. Be Yourself

Normal P.O.V  
  
They got out of the car and walked into their house. When they got to the house Yugi ran into the room. He jumped on the couch and giggled as the sofa bounced. Yugi then took off his shoes and watched Yami take the tape out.   
  
"First lets make some popcorn. How does that sound, Yugi?" Yugi nodded and took Yami's hand and literally dragged Yami to the kitchen. Bakura chuckled and took all the candy and other stuff out of the bag. Then placed it on the table.   
  
In the kitchen...  
  
"Here Yugi." Yugi took the bag. "Place it in the microwave. Then push 2 minuets. Then start." Yami said while pointing to the buttons. Yugi nodded and did as he was told. Popcorn lingered in the kitchen.  
  
"Mmm... that smells good!" Shouted Bakura from the living room. Yugi giggled. Then the microwave started to beep. Yugi opened it but touch it and he burned his hand. (I hate when that happens)  
  
"Ow!" Yami ran over to Yugi. Yugi was holding his hand.  
  
"Did it burn you?" Yugi nodded tearfully. Yami lifted Yugi and took him over the sink and turned the cold water on. Then he took Yugi's small hand in his and ran it under the water. "Feel better?" Yugi nodded while smiling.   
  
"Here." Yami handed Yugi a towel to dry off his hand. Then he got the popcorn out and put it in a bowl. Yugi watched Yami. Yami smiled then lifted Yugi up and placed him on his shoulder. Yugi giggled.   
  
"So this is what it feels like to be tall." Yugi said giggling. Yami chuckled. He grabbed the popcorn and went back to the living room.   
  
"My Yugi look at how much you've grown...but where is Yami?" Yugi giggled and pointed to Yami.   
  
"He's right here." Yami lifted Yugi off his shoulder and gently set him on the couch. Bakura started the video and sat on the couch next to Yugi. Yugi was in the middle while Yami and Bakura both sat on the outside. They all watched the movie with interest. (I think I'll just skip the movie because all there doing is sitting down watching the t.v. ) Yugi held tight to Yami and Bakura when the 'scary' parts were being shown and laughed at the others. After the movie Yugi had dozed off and was leaning on Bakura. Bakura smiled as Yami picked Yugi up carefully, so not to wake him and carried him upstairs. Then the phone rang.   
  
"I'll get it." Bakura told Yami. Yami just nodded as he picked up some trash and washed the bowl that held the popcorn.   
  
"Hello? Bakura speaking."  
  
"Hello! This is Sam from the police station. I just wanted to inform you about the case against the little one and his father. He is going to have to have a trial so we can finally put that man behind bars and he will never do that to another child again."  
  
"Oh. Well here I think Yami should be the one you should tell. Hold on."  
  
"Ok." Bakura put his hand over the mouthpiece on the phone.  
  
"Yami. Sam from the police station is on the phone. He told me about some case with Yugi and his dad. I told him you should be the one to make that sort of decision." Yami took the phone and thanked Bakura.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Yami. I'm calling on account we need Yugi to come to a trial against his father. We don't ever want that man hurt another child, or come after Yugi. Which is quite possible. The restraining order won't help much if he were to attack you or the little one."  
  
"I don't know... oh and by the way he is speaking and he told me his name was Yugi."  
  
"Yugi? That's a nice name. Means game doesn't it?"  
  
"Oh yeah it does. I never thought of that. Oh and as for the trial do you think it will be good for Yugi to stand in front of tons of people and tell them what his father did to him?"  
  
"I know I was also worried about that. But it's the only way. We can prepare little Yugi with practice from his lawyer. Her name is Elizabeth, but they just call her Liz. She will be helping you keep Yugi safe by making sure Yugi's father gets what he deserves. She will probably be calling you soon to set up an appointment. I just called to warn you. This wont be easy...Well I got lots of work so I'll let you go back to what ever you were doing. good-bye and Good luck."  
  
"good-bye and thanks." They hung up the phone. Yami sighed. Yami explained to Bakura what was going on, then they decided to head for bed. 'Just when Yugi was starting to be himself. A kid his age and not frightened...we run into another brick wall.' Yami thought sadly while turning off the light.  
  
Well how was it? PLEZ TELL! THANX!!! 


	15. Breaking The News

That next morning Yami and Bakura were down stairs talking.  
  
"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Yami." Bakura said sipping his juice.   
  
"I know. I know, but I really think this will help him. I'm just not sure if it will do more harm than good. But he has the right to know."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Came a soft voice. Yami and Bakura looked over to where the voice came. Yugi stood in the doorway rubbing his tired eyes. Yami smiled and walked over to Yugi.  
  
"Are you hungry, Yugi" Yugi looked confused but nodded. Bakura smiled and went to prepare some breakfast. "Come Yugi. I have something to tell you." Yami said sitting down and patting his lap. Yugi walked over to Yami and Yami lifted Yugi and sat him on his lap. Yami looked into Yugi's worried eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" Yugi whispered. Yami gave a small smile and hugged Yugi.   
  
"You're going to have to...well...go to a court and talk to some people."  
  
"About?" Yugi said muffled by Yami's shirt.   
  
"About your father...and what he did to you." Yugi pulled away and looked up at Yami fearfully.  
  
"Will he be there?"   
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Do...do I have to?"  
  
"It's for the best. He should be punished for what he did...and you wouldn't want what happened to you to happen to any other child. Do you?"  
  
"N...no one should have to go through it, but Yami I'm scared. I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can face him again." Yugi said starting to cry. Yami hugged Yugi tighter.   
  
"Bakura and I will be right there next to you. We'll help you. You'll never be alone again, Yugi." Yugi just clamped to Yami's shirt like it was his lifeline.   
  
"I...I gu...guess if you and 'Kaura are there..."   
  
"We're so proud of you, Yugi." Bakura said from the kitchen. "I know you can do it." Yugi smiled slightly. "And now we eat."   
  
Gomen I didn't intend 4 it to be so short but I'm having a writer's block. I'll try 2 make them longer. PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	16. Trust

After a huge breakfast, thanks to Bakura. They headed out to the mall. Yugi happily held Yami's hand while looking down at his shoes. When they entered the mall they realized there wasn't much people there. 'Everyone must be at work.' Thought Yami with a smile. Bakura decided to go shopping for food at the other end of the mall while Yugi and Yami headed in the other direction. Yami was looking at some items for Yugi and Yugi was just happy to be there. Then they came across a store that held skateboard, bikes, roller blades, etc. Yami smile widened.  
  
"Hey Yugi have you ever rode a bicycle before." Yugi looked at Yami confused.  
  
"What's a bicycle?" Yami lead Yugi inside the store. "Ride one of THESE things. Isn't it dangerous?" Yugi asked a little nervous.   
  
"There not that dangerous you see you get to wear a helmet. Once you get the hang of it you will feel a lot safer. I promise. I remember the first time I rode my bike. It was so fun. I bet you'll enjoy it too." Yami said looking at all the bikes. "Which one do you like?"  
  
"Are you sure Yami?" Yami nodded.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Will you teach me how to ride one?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well...ok." Yugi picked out a black bike with blue lightning bolts running down the side.  
  
"Well lets go find Bakura and head home." Yami had to strap the bike to the car. On the ride home Bakura and Yugi happily chatted in the back. Talking about all sorts of stuff. Yugi's amethyst shined with happiness. Once they got home Yami got right on teaching Yugi how to ride.   
  
"Are you sure about this, Yami?" Yami patted his back for reassurance.  
  
"Nothing bad is going to happen, Yugi. Trust me. I won't let go until you tell me I can. Ok?"  
  
"O...ok." Yami helped Yugi on and, like he said, didn't let go of the bike. Yugi kept trying he just wouldn't give up.   
  
"Ok you bicycle freaks! Dinner is ready!!!" Yugi looked up at Yami and giggled. Yami help Yugi off the bike and they both ran inside.  
  
"I beat you!" Yugi said talking a seat at the table.  
  
"Only 'cause you cheated." Yami said breathless. "How come you aren't tired?" Yugi looked away.  
  
"I'm used to running." Yugi whispered looking down. Yami knew he hit something.   
  
"Hey I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything, Yugi."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I think Yami is so tired is because he is getting old." Bakura said chuckling.  
  
"Hey! I'm not old...just a little out of shape." Bakura smiled. Yugi started to giggle.  
  
"Lets eat!" The gang dug in.  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	17. Dreaded Call

After a great dinner. The gang decided to hit the hay. Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand and lead him upstairs.   
  
"Read!" Yami chuckled and allowed the boy to pull him.   
  
"Ok where we?" Yami said climbing on the bed. Yugi plopped down in his lap and smiled up at Yami. Yami opened the book and took the bookmark out. "Ok here we are." After reading a half an hour Yugi started to drift off. Yami gently lifted Yugi and laid him under the covers. Then kissed him on the cheek and said good night then left. Yami then went to his room to retire for the day.   
  
That morning Yami was the last one up. Yami groggily rubbed his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. When he reached it he found Yugi sitting at the table chatting with Bakura. Yugi was drinking a glass of juice and Bakura was standing up cooking.   
  
"Morning sleepy head!" Yelled Bakura. Yugi turned around and saw Yami standing in the doorway.   
  
"Hi Yami!" Yugi chirped. Yami smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair slightly then took a seat next to him. Then the phone rang. Yami muttered something that sounded like 'perfect'.  
  
"Hey Yugi why don't you crack the eggs while Yami is on the phone." Yugi nodded eagerly and help Bakura make breakfast. "Here Yugi put the eggs on the pan but be careful it's hot. Then stir it with this." Bakura said while handing him a spatula. Yugi did as he was told and happily hummed while stirring. Bakura chuckled.  
  
"Bakura can I talk to you for a second?" Yami said from the other room.   
  
"Ok hold on! Now Yugi be careful I'll be right back." Yugi nodded and watched Bakura leave.  
  
In the living room Yami was still on the phone. He was covering the mouthpiece.   
  
"What's up?" Bakura asked worried.  
  
"That opponent will be today at 3:00. You know to get Yugi ready for the trial. I tried to get her to move the date but she won't. I'm going to need your help to tell Yugi. This is just great." Bakura nodded understanding.  
  
"Ok Yami I will but I better head back I left Yugi alone cooking." Yami nodded. Bakura returned to the kitchen and found Yugi had put out the plates and silverware. Bakura smiled.  
  
"I finished Bakura. Look!" Yugi said showing his the eggs.   
  
"Don't get too good at this or you'll take my talent from me." Bakura said chuckling. Yugi smiled. Yugi helped serve everyone and then, after Yami came back, they started to eat. "Great eggs Yugi." Bakura said taking another bite of them.   
  
"I think Bakura might have to be replaced on making eggs. I think yours are better than his." Yami said chuckling. Yugi smiled grew as he continued to eat.   
  
"Hey Yami will you help me with my bike again?"   
  
"Sure right after breakfast." After they finished eating everyone washed there plates real quick. Yami help Yugi while Bakura watched. Bakura also put in a couple of tips. Yami held onto Yugi and wasn't going to let go until Yugi said he could. After a couple of hours they headed inside to cool off. They all went inside and grabbed a glass of kolade. Yami looked at his watch. It read 2:45. Yami sighed and told Bakura the time. Bakura patted Yami on the back and told him everything would be ok.   
  
"Yugi Yami and I have something we need to tell you." Yugi looked up from his drink confused.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You remember us telling you about the court and stuff." Yugi nodded. "We are going to go see a lady that is going to help us win this case. She is going to talk to you and ask a lot of questions." Yugi looked a little scared. He swallowed hard.  
  
"W...will you guys be there?"  
  
"We will be there right beside you." Yugi gave a small smile. "Now go get your shoes and let go." Yugi nodded and slid off his chair. He ran up stairs and grabbed his shoes and put them on then ran to the car. He hoped in the back with Bakura and they were off to see Liz.  
  
Well what do you think? I hope it was good PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	18. Liz And Yugi's Horrifying News

Yugi and Bakura sat in the back on the drive to the office. Yugi looked really nervous. He kept his eyes out the window watching all the buildings and people pass by. Bakura looked at Yugi sadly.   
  
"Hey Yugi there is nothing to worry about. Remember we'll be there right next to you." Yugi just smiled at Bakura then continued to look out the window. Yami looked through the mirror to see Yugi and also became worried. Once they reached the building Bakura help Yugi out and took his small hand. Yugi kept his head down and let Bakura lead him. Yami sighed sadly. Then he got down on one knee to be face to face with Yugi. Then he lifted his chin.   
  
"If you feel uncomfortable at all tell one of us. You don't have to answer if you don't what to. Right now we are just practicing. Ok?" Yugi looked into Yami's crimson eyes and smiled.   
  
"Ok Yami." He whispered. Yami smiled and stood up. He then grabbed Yugi's other hand and they both lead little Yugi inside. They came to the front counter and a middle aged woman sat at the desk.  
  
"You must be here to talk to Liz. So has been expecting you. Go down the hall and it's the first door on the right." Then she looked down at the little boy and smiled. "Good luck little Yugi." Yugi smiled and nodded. When they found the room a woman with pulled up brown hair greeted them.   
  
"Good evening my name is Liz." She said sticking out her hand with a bright smile.   
  
"Hello I'm Yami." Yami said shaking her hand.   
  
"I'm Bakura." He said also shaking her hand.  
  
"And this hansom young man must be Yugi." Yugi looked up from the carpet and nodded. She ruffled his hair that made him smile. "Here take a seat." Liz said pointing to the three chairs already set out. Yugi sat in the middle while Bakura and Yami sat on the outside. "Alright lets get started." She said looking through the folders of evidence and eyewitness accounts. They had a picture of Yugi when they first found him. The scars on his body form the orphanages and other foster care homes. Then there was the suit that Yugi had been wearing including the collar. "Yugi do you like where you live right now?"  
  
"Yes I do. I love Yami and 'Kaura." Yugi said not looking up from the ground. Yami noticed Yugi's was already uncomfortable.   
  
"Are you ok Yugi?" Yami said from his seat.   
  
"I just don't want to go back..." Yugi whispered.   
  
"I don't want to be rude or anything but could I take Yugi into the hall real quick." Yami said turning to Liz.   
  
"Sure take as long as you want." Yami walked over to Yugi and picked him up and carried him into the hall. While they were talking Liz asked Bakura some things about Yugi and how he was adjusting at home.  
  
When Yami and Yugi were alone in the hall, except for the lady at the desk, Yami found a chair and sat down with Yugi in his lap. He just started to slowly rock Yugi.   
  
"Are you ok Yugi?" Yugi then burst into tears.   
  
"I really don't want to go back Yami. If I did I would just die! When I was there no one even noticed me or even acknowledgement me as a human and if I ever did something wrong or not good enough they would hit me. I begged for them to stop I really did Yami but they just kept hitting me over and over again! I n...never want to s...see my d...dad again either. Am I bad for hating him?" Yugi said taking slowly and deep breaths.  
  
"No Yugi. You are not bad and you never were. It wasn't you're fault. What he did to you was his fault. Same with all those other people. Don't listen to them they were wrong." Yami said still rocking him and also slowly rubbing circles on his back.   
  
"They said all I could do was evil. That I was the devil. When I want to those dark places with my d...dad. They made me do things. I...I had to k...kill animals. A...and they even made me k...ki...kill babies. They said it was for some sort of sacrifice. I didn't want to...really I didn't. An...and every night I can't hear them screaming. I'm just so tired..." Yugi said whispering the last part. Yami looked shocked. 'Yugi was a part of a demonic cult? Oh gosh...I heard about those...I got to tell Liz...' Yami thought. He saw Yugi had been trying to keep his eyes open. Yami smiled.  
  
"Go to sleep Yugi. You're tired. I'll just set up another appointment." Yami whispered. Yugi closed his eyes and laid his head down against Yami chest. Yami stood up and carefully opened the door trying to not wake Yugi. "Bakura take Yugi and go sit outside. I need to take to Liz. Don't worry Bakura I'll tell you later." Bakura nodded and took the sleeping Yugi from his arms.   
  
"What would you like to tell me Yami?"  
  
"What Yugi just told me. I...I think he was part of a demonic cult as a child. When he lived with his father. He told me about the demons and sacrificing." Yami said sadly.   
  
"Really?" She said astonished. Yami nodded.  
  
"This is going to be a lot harder than we first thought." Yami said with a sigh.   
  
"I'll put it down in my report. I guess we'll have to set up another appointment. Since it looks like little Yugi is worn out. Why don't I come over to your house he might be more comfortable?"   
  
"That what I was thinking to. If it's alright with you." She nodded. "You just call me when you're free and we'll go then."  
  
"Ok sounds good."  
  
"Well I guess I'll be leaving. I'd like to get Yugi to bed."  
  
"Ok good bye. And Yami..." Yami looked at her as he was about to leave. "...take care of Yugi."  
  
Poor Yugi : ( but don't worry it will all end happy : ) And Yami knows how old Yugi is for those who were wondering. : ) And Bakura and Yami are just really close friends and have been all their lives. They got lonely and decided to start and business and it skyrockedted They decided to get a mansion and live in the same house but decided against maides and butlers (Don't ask) Any more questions ask them!!! PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	19. Helping Yugi

Bakura carried Yugi to the car. Yami got in front while Bakura got in the back with Yugi still in his arms. When they got home Bakura carried Yugi over to the couch and gently laid him down. A few strands of hair dangled on his face. Bakura whipped them away and smiled sadly. Then he went to get a blanket and gently wrapped it around him. Then him and Yami went into the kitchen. Yami sighed and turned to Bakura. They got a glass of ice cold tea and sat down at the table.   
  
"I think Yugi was part of and sadistic cult when he lived with his father." Yami said sighing sadly. Bakura looked shocked.   
  
"You really think Yugi was part of a cult? What makes you think that Yami?"   
  
"When I was talking to him in the hall way he told me he was forced to kill animals and even babies. They told him he was the devil and could only do evil. Oh gosh what are we going to do Bakura? He even told me that his nightmares are him hearing the screams. How could something like this happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure what to do Yami...but I wish I did." Bakura said sadly taking another sip of his tea. Then they heard an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"YUGI!" The both shouted in unison. They both ran to the room and saw Yugi on the floor. He was tangled in his blankets.  
  
"Please stop! Don't hurt me! No more! no...more...no more...screaming..." Yugi yelled in a panic. He was struggling against the blankets. Yami and Bakura gently untied Yugi from the mess.   
  
"Shh...Yugi no one is going to hurt you." They kept repeating. Yugi slowly calmed down and allowed himself to become untangled. When they got him out his was crying. Yami held Yugi and lifted him back on the couch. Yami sat down with Yugi in his lap and gently rocked him.  
  
"Shh...It's ok Yugi..." Yami whispered softly. Bakura got up and went to get a glass of water for Yugi. Yugi held onto Yami never wanting to let go.   
  
"Here drink this." Bakrua said handing the glass to Yami to give to Yugi. Yami held it to Yugi's lips. Yugi drank the cool water.  
  
"I don't want to go back to sleep..." Yugi whispered. Yami rubbed circles on Yugi's back and nodded.   
  
"You don't have to. Why don't we watch something." Yami said while turning on the t.v. Bakura sat next to Yami while Yugi sat on both Bakura's and Yami's lap. "Hey Yugi I have some good news. That carnival is coming up do you still want to go?" Yugi looked over at Yami.   
  
"Sure. Is 'Kaura coming to?" Bakrua nodded and smiled.   
  
"Wouldn't miss it. Man there is never anything good on." Bakura moaned. Yugi giggled making Yami smile.   
  
"Then why don't we go do something else." Yami suggested.  
  
"Like what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Hmm...I don't know. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Yami said looking at Bakura and Yugi. Yugi shook his head. Bakura grinned.  
  
"Why don't we go swimming! I love to swim!" Bakura said standing up and pretending to swim. Yugi looked confused.  
  
"What's swimming?"  
  
"There is this huge ummm...hole that's filled with water. You can play in the water. Well that's hard to explain...but first we need to get little Yugi and swimming suit."   
  
"Great idea Bakura! This will be fun!" Yami said giving Bakura a smile. "Well since it is cold outside we can go swimming in my indoor pool. All we need to do is go buy Yugi's suit." Yugi just smiled at the two. Bakura and Yami took Yugi to the mall. The searched for a fitting swimming suit and bought one. Yugi's swimming suit was blue (duh!) with silver flames crawling up the side.   
  
"Lets go swimming!" Bakura shouted and gaining a look of weird looks from other people.  
  
Ya I love to swim PLEZZ R&R THANX!!! 


	20. Swimming

Yami and Bakura lead Yugi to their indoor swimming pool. They had put on their swimming suit and were ready to have fun. Yugi looked a little nervous when they reached the pool. Bakura dived into the deep end then slowly rose. When he rose he shook he wet head spraying water every where. Yugi giggled as it splattered all over him. Yami jumped in the shallow in the turned around to face Yugi.  
  
"Here Yugi jump in. I'll catch you." Yami said holding out his arms.   
  
"I don't know..." Yami smiled and climbed out.   
  
"Here follow me." Yami said smiling. They went over to a closet and grabbed some of there pool floatable. Yami handed some to Yugi then carried some himself. Yami threw one at Bakura, which was an intertube. It landed around Bakura's neck.  
  
"WRINGER!" Shouted Bakura. Yami chuckled as he took Yugi's hand. They walked over to the stairs and Yami slowly lead Yugi into the water.  
  
"It's cold." Yugi shivered.   
  
"Only right here. It's gets warmed the more you go in." Yugi nodded. Yami walked out slowly a little farther in the pool. "It's warm out here." Yami said holding his hand out to Yugi. Yugi smiled and took it. Yami pulled Yugi to him and held him up because Yugi was too short to stay above this level of water. "Here get on this it's fun." Yami said holding another inflatable intertube from floating away. Yami help Yugi on to it. Then once Yugi was on it he pushed the intertube over to the deeper end with Bakura. Yugi giggled all the way there. Bakura who was on the other intertube saw Yugi coming near him. Once Yugi made it to Bakura his intertube gently tapped Bakura's. Bakura's jumped out of his making a big splash.   
  
"Hey! Yami! Yugi pushed me out of my intertube!" Bakrua said whipping a fake tear from his eye. Then he chuckled and dived under the water again. Yami chuckled and watched Bakura get out of the pool. He got to the diving board and climbed up. "YeHa!!!" Bakura said jumping of the board and into the pool. Yugi laughed as the water splashed all over him. Yami was right next to Yugi grabbing his intertube.   
  
"Here Yugi." Yami said handing Yugi some water balls. "Once Bakura comes up throw them at him. Yami to got ready to throw some balls. Once Bakura came up Yugi and Yami pummeled him with the soaker balls.   
  
"Ahhh!!! It's an ambush!!! They've both gone to the dark side! WHY!" Bakrua said pretending to drown. Then on the other end of the pool he climbed out. Yugi and Yami laughed at the soaked Bakura. Bakura grinned and screamed, "CANNON BALL!!!" Then he jumped in knocking Yugi off the tube and into Yami. They both laughed. After an hour of swimming Yami help Yugi out of the pool then climbed out himself. They wrapped in a towel waiting for Bakura to finish his last dive for the day. "Stand back and watch the GREAT BAKURA DIIIIIIIIVE!" Bakura screamed while making his dive. After Bakura was satisfied with his dive he to climbed out also. Bakura took a towel and put it over his head then rubbed it. Drying his hair. Yugi laughed at Bakura when he removed the towel. His hair was sticking straight up. Yami turned to see what was so funny then to burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Bakura asked. He walked over to a mirror. "AHHH!!! MY HAIR!!! Actually it looks kind'a good." Bakura said posing in front of the mirror.   
  
"Come on, Crazy hair. Lets get something to eat." Yami said chuckling and taking Yugi's hand. When they reached the kitchen Bakura was starting to get out some ice cream.  
  
"Can I help?" Yugi said walking up behind Bakura.  
  
"Sure! Here use this scoop and scoop ice cream out and put it in these bowls." Yugi nodded and started to scoop ice cream.   
  
"You're a good swimmer, 'Kura." Yugi said scooping ice cream.   
  
"I used to be on a team. But I quite because I got board. Believe it or not Yami was the one who taught me how to swim when we were kids."  
  
"How long have you known each other?" Yugi asked.  
  
"All our lives. Our parents were friends and we were friends since the day we were born." Yugi smiled.   
  
"That must be great." Bakura looked over at Yugi who had a sad expression upon his face. "I kind'a wish I had a friend like that...but you know what? You and Yami are just as good. No even better!" Yugi said smiling at Bakura. Bakura smiled and ruffled his hair. Yugi then took two bowls and took them to the table while Bakrua took his. "Here Yami!" Yugi said handing him his bowl.  
  
"Why thank you Yugi!" Yami said taking the bowl. They all started to eat their ice cream. "Oh I forgot my watch at the pool." Yami said getting up.   
  
"I'll get it Yami!" Yugi said getting up faster than Yami and running to the pool. Once he reached the pool he saw the table he ran toward it but the floor was slick from all the water and he slid and fell. Smashing his head against the ground. "AHH!!!" Yami and Bakura heard Yugi's cry and ran fast to see what happened. When they reached the pool Yugi was on the ground bleeding from the head.  
  
"YUGI!" The both screamed carefully running over to him. Yami gently lifted him.  
  
"Lets get him to the hospital!" Yami said lifting Yugi. Bakura nodded and ran of the room grabbing the car keys. Bakura got in the driver's seat and Yami sat next to him with Yugi in his arms. Bakura started the car and they were on their way to the hospital.  
  
Poor Yugi : ( That's why you never ran around the pool. Now you learned something : ) PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	21. Hospital

The traffic was horrible. Yugi moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Yami looked at Yugi worried.   
  
"Ow...my head..." Yugi groaned.  
  
"Shhh...Yugi just relax." Bakura had taken off his shirt for Yami to us on Yugi's head. To keep the blood from getting in his eyes and hopefully slow down the blood.   
  
"Come on!" Bakura said honking the horn. Yugi groaned and tried to cover his ears.   
  
"Bakura stop! The horn is hurting Yugi's head."   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Yugi."  
  
"S'okay." Yugi said slurred. Yami carefully rubbed Yugi's back to try to comfort him.   
  
"I'm sorry Yugi I should have told you not to run around there." Yami said trying to keep Yugi awake.  
  
"It...not...fault...Yami..." Yami smiled sadly.  
  
"Just hang in there." Yugi tried to keep his eyes open. "Try to stay awake Yugi."  
  
"...hard..."  
  
"I know but please try. Until we get to the hospital." The traffic seemed to get slower. Then Bakura saw a police car just a couple car away.  
  
"I'll be right back." Bakura told Yami. Bakura got out of the car and ran to the cop's car. It was Gary.  
  
"Hello their Bakura. What are you doing in the traffic?"  
  
"Please you got to help! We were swimming and when Yugi went back to get something he slipped and fell in his head! He is barley conscious! And BLEEDING!!!" Gary nodded and turned on his sirens. Bakura nodded and ran back to his car. "It was Gary. He is going to help." Yami sighed in relief.  
  
"Good thinking Bakura." Gary cleared a path and escorted them to the hospital. When they reached the hospital Gary got out of the car and ran over to the side Yami was on and opened the door. Yami nodded his thanks. Gary looked at Yugi who was struggling to stay awake.   
  
"We got to hurry! Follow me!" Gary yelled to Bakura and Yami. Yami nodded and followed him. They placed him on a stretcher and the doctors quickly took him away. Then a nurse can out with a sheet of paper and asked what happened. Gary also stayed sense he didn't have anything else to do at the moment.  
  
"Well we had gone swimming and we had just finished. We were eating ice cream and I realized I forgot my watch at the pool."  
  
"Wait you were swimming? Isn't it kind'a cold?"  
  
"I have an indoor pool, Ma'am." She nodded and scribbled some more down.  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"I was going to get it when Yugi got up and said he would go get it. I should of told him not to run because he must of ran and tripped. I glad he didn't hit his head and then fall into pool. He's not a real good swimmer and when I found him he was unconscious. He woke up in the car on the way here." Then nurse nodded and left them alone. "Bakura I should have gone. Then this wouldn't have happened. I should have stopped him." Yami said covering his face with his hands. "This was supposed to be a fun day for Yugi. Now he's in the hospital." Bakura patted his friend on the back.  
  
"Hey Yami. No need to go blame yourself. I sure Yugi doesn't he even said in the car. I'm sure he'll be fine. I think he just got a nasty bump that's all." Yami smiled at his friend.   
  
"I hope so." Yami and Bakura talked to Gary telling him how much he has adjusted. Then about the belief that he was part of a demonic cult. Gary looked stunned.   
  
"He really said that?" Yami nodded. "Dang." Just then the doctor came out.   
  
"Mr. Moto?" Yami got up and walked over to the doctor. "He didn't crack the skull thankfully. If you didn't get him in the time you did he would be in more serious damage from blood loss. He has about twelve stitches. I need to show you how to clean it and cover it when he awakes. It's important to keep it clean. We can probably take them out in about two weeks. You can see him. Follow me." The doctor said leading the way. Bakura and Gary followed Yami. When they reached the room Yami slowly opened the door. Yugi was looked so small in the huge bed they had him in. Gary looked at him and smiled sadly.   
  
"Well I got to go! Hey how about tomorrow I bring breakfast around 8. Sound good?"   
  
"You don't have to do that." Yami said still looking at Yugi.   
  
"No I want to. I haven't got to talk to Yugi yet either. I hope you like IHOP. Because that's where I'm going. Bye see ya tomorrow." (I do not own International House Of Pancakes) Yami smiled.  
  
"Thanks and bye!" Bakura and Yami yelled to Gary.  
  
Ya I luv IHOP!!! Well what do you think? PLEZ TELL R&R THANX 4 THOSE WHO HAVE!!! : ) 


	22. IHOP

Yami stayed next to Yugi all day. Holding his tiny hand. It was now seven-thirty. Yugi moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Yami lying on his arm. Yugi giggled. He took his other hand and poked Yami.   
  
"No mom another five minuets..." Yami groaned. Yugi started laughing. Yami's eyes snapped open. "Yugi?" Yami looked up. "Yugi! I'm so glad you're ok!" Yugi smiled while Yami hugged him.  
  
"Of course I'm fine but my head does hurt a little." Yami nodded and called the doctor. The doctor entered the room.  
  
"It's good to see you up Yugi. What's the matter?"  
  
"Yugi's head hurts. Do you have anything to help him?" The doctor smiled.   
  
"Sure do." He got some medicine out and injected it into Yugi's IV.  
  
"Thanks." Yugi piped.  
  
"Sure anything else?" Yugi shook his head. "Ok tell me before you go so I can show you how to clean his stitches. Ok Yami?" Yami nodded.  
  
"Will do." Yami said smiling. The doctor waved and left.   
  
"Where's 'Kura?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Ummm...I don't know." Then they heard a groan. Yami walked over to the bathroom. Bakura was in the shower sleeping. Yami chuckled. "Bakura were you sleep walking again?!" Yami shouted to wake Bakura. Bakura jumped.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Yami chuckled again. "What am I doing in the bath tube?" Bakura tried to get up. "Ow my back." Bakura groaned.   
  
"Here." Yami said hold out his hand. Bakura laughed and took it.  
  
"Thanks Yami. Is Yugi awake yet?"  
  
"Yep!" They heard Yugi shout from the other room. Bakura laughed again.  
  
"That's good news. What time is it?" Yami looked at his watch.   
  
"It is 7:55. Gary should be arriving anytime." Yami said smiling. Just then a knock was heard.  
  
"Gary? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Well look who's up!" Gary chuckled. "Where is everyone else?" Yugi pointed to the bathroom. "Oh."  
  
"Yeah well Bakura fell asleep in the bath tub." Yami said coming out of the bathroom. Bakura grinned sheepishly while rubbing his back.  
  
"Yep and not a very good place to sleep either." Gary laughed.  
  
"I bet not. So who is hungry?!" Gary said holding up the food.  
  
"Me!" Bakura said raising his hand. Yami smiled and walked over to Yugi.  
  
"Are you hungry, Yugi?" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Starved." Yami smiled. Gary pulled up a chair and every one got some food. They started chatting about what Yugi has done and a little about the case.   
  
"I'm going to be one of the witnesses for Yugi's side." Gary said while eating some eggs.  
  
"Really? How many witnesses are there?"  
  
"Um...not sure really. Maybe around 5. You and Bakura will probably also be included." Yami just nodded.  
  
"Hey Yami?" Yugi asked looking at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When is the carnival?"  
  
"Hmm...Oh yeah it's tomorrow! Are you sure you still want to go, Yugi?" Yugi nodded.  
  
"I was wondering if Gary would come too." Yugi said looking at Gary. Gary thought for a minuet.  
  
"I don't see why not. That is my day off. I'd love to join you." Yugi smiled.  
  
"We can pick you up around 7. Is that ok?" Gary nodded while finishing some more food.  
  
"Great! This is going to be fun!" Yugi shouted. Every one smiled. "Hey Yami. Do I get to go home today?" Yugi asked looking at Yami.  
  
"I think so. After the doctor shows me something first." Yami said finishing his food. Once they finished their food Gary stood up.  
  
"Thanks for the food, Gary. Can't wait to see you at the carnival." Yugi said smiling.   
  
"Yeah thanks. It was great." Yami and Bakura said shaking hands with him.   
  
"You're welcome. Yugi you're a great kid. I'm sorry that this is happening to you." Yugi smiled. "Hey I can show you my favorite ride their Yugi. We'll have a blast!" Yugi nodded.  
  
"Can't wait! BYE!" Gary waved to everyone and left.   
  
"Well I guess we better get the doctor to show us how to clean Yugi's cut then we can leave." Yami said calling for the doctor.  
  
"Hello Yugi how are you feeling?"  
  
"Good." Yugi said smiling.  
  
"Good now what can I help you with." The doctor said turning to Yami.  
  
"Could you show me how to clean Yugi's wound?" The doctor nodded and went to get supplies. The doctor carefully showed who to clean it and gave he the supplies. "Right now it's probably tender so for the first week be gentle. Ok?" Yami nodded.   
  
"Thanks doctor." The doctor nodded.  
  
This is not going to be a Yaio story for those who want to know...Gomen if you like those but this one wont be because later in the fic Yami will adopt Yugi this is a fatherly and son type love. So what'chu think? PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	23. Excitment

has decided to band CYOA's! Please sign this petition to save them. PLEASE WE NEED 500! And you can help make it happen to sign go here if is doesn't show go to my BIO  
  
The rest of the day went by fast and before they knew it, it was time to go to sleep. Yami just finished cleaning Yugi's cut and patched it.   
  
"All better!" Yami said chuckling. Yugi giggled and jumped from his lap.  
  
"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Yugi said smiling. Yami chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Well will you settle down enough for me to read you a story?" Yugi nodded and grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him to his room.  
  
"Whoa slow down!" Yami said laughing. Yugi jumped on his bed and Yami climbed in after. Yami sat back and let Yugi crawl onto his lap. Yami smiled and started to read. After and hour had passed Yugi was sound asleep. Yami smiled and laid Yugi under the covers and tucked him in. Then me bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Yugi." Yami whispered. Then left the room and went to sleep in his.   
  
The morning sun shined through Yugi's shades and gently glided across Yugi's room. Then it landed on Yugi's face making him groan and use one of his arms to cover his eyes. Then Yugi remembered what today was and he shot up. Yugi smiled and ran over to his door and ran to Yami's room. Yugi saw Yami still asleep. Yugi crept into Yami's room and jumped on his bed making Yami go flying. Yami rubbed his head and chuckled.  
  
"Well it seems someone is excited about the carnival." Yugi nodded smiling. Yugi stood on Yami's bed and carefully walked to the edge. Yugi then accidentally tripped on one of Yami's sheets and was about to fall headfirst on Yami's floor. "Yugi!" Yami said getting up and running over to him. Yami caught Yugi before he could hit the ground. Yami sighed and slowly lowered Yugi to the ground. "Some day you're going to give me a heart attack." Yami said chuckling and ruffled Yugi's hair.  
  
"I'll go wake up 'Kura!" Yugi shouted as he ran out of the room. Yami smiled and got dressed. Yugi ran over to Bakura's room and saw him hidden under the covers. Yugi quietly crept over to Bakura's bed. When Yugi was about to jump some one grabbed him and dragged him under the covers. Yugi let out a surprised squeal. Bakura chuckled.   
  
"I got you!" Bakura shouted.   
  
"Aww...No fair!" Yugi pouted.   
  
"No fair huh?" Yugi nodded. Bakura smiled and started to tickle Yugi.   
  
"No...fair..." Yugi gasped between breathes. Bakura chuckled and stopped letting Yugi get some air. Yugi sat up and looked at Bakura the tackled him to his bed. Bakura laughed and slid out form under little Yugi and ran out of the room. Yugi smiled and ran after him. Bakura ran into Yami's room who was sitting on his bed putting his shoes on. Bakura jumped on Yami's bed and Yugi jumped on Bakura's back. Yami chuckled as the two dragged him down to the bed.  
  
"Ok you two lets eat then we got to go to the store for some more food. Then we can go pick up Gary and go to the carnival." Yami said trying to get up. Yugi nodded and ran to his room to get dressed. Bakura to got up and patted Yami's back while chuckling.   
  
"I'll go make breakfast." Bakura said leaving the room. Yami smiled and also went down stairs. Yugi ran down the stairs with his dark navy blue shirt on. That had the dark magician on the back. He ran into the kitchen and saw Yami reading the newspaper and Bakura making breakfast. Yugi smiled and walked over to Bakura. "There is my little helper." Yugi giggled while nodding. Yugi helped make breakfast and serve it. After eating a big breakfast and watching some t.v. then headed to Dillions (I don't own Dillions) for food. After Yami cleaned Yugi's injury they piled into the car. When they reached it they got out of the car. Yugi ran over to a cart and smiled waiting for Bakura and Yami.   
  
"Can I push it?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Sure Yugi. Just be careful." Yugi nodded and pushed the cart inside the store. "Yugi do you want to pick out the cereal?" Yugi nodded and ran to the cereal isle with Bakura behind him. Yami just chuckled and looked at the drinks.   
  
"Witch one do you want?" Yugi looked at all the selections.  
  
"Umm...that one." Yugi said pointing to the Fruit Loops. (I don't own FL) Bakura smiled and grabbed it.   
  
"This is my favorite too. Good choice." Yugi smiled. Bakura took Yugi's hand and they went to search for Yami. Once they went through the check out lane and put all the groceries in the car Bakura and Yugi got in the back of the car. Yami got in the front and drove them home. When they arrived home Yugi helped carry in some groceries and put them away. Once they finished it was 6:45.   
  
"Why don't we head over to Gary's house." Yami said putting up the cereal. Yugi nodded.   
  
"Ya! Lets go!" Bakura smiled and they all headed for the car.  
  
Ya THE CARNIVAL FINALLY!!!!! I love CARNIVALS!!! So what'chu think? 


	24. Carnival

I do not own YGO or any of the game and or rides!  
  
ENJOY! has decided to band CYOA's! Please sign this petition to save them. PLEASE WE NEED 500! And you can help make it happen to sign go here if it doesn't show go to my BIO  
  
Yugi and Bakura both raced each other to the car. Bakura was beating Yugi so Bakura slowed down for a sec and picked up Yugi then ran at full speed.   
  
"Hey!" Yugi shouted. "No fair!" Bakura just chuckled and opened the car door the sat Yugi down and put his seat belt on. "Geeze 'Kura you're fast." Yugi said as Bakura hoped in next to him.   
  
"Yep but we both beat Yami!" Yugi looked around for Yami.   
  
"Where is he?"   
  
"I don't know." Bakura said getting out of the car. "YAMI! Are you coming?!" Bakura shouted. Then Yami burst out of the door.   
  
"Yep! Just had to find the keys." Yami sheepishly. Bakura chuckled and got back in the car then closed the door. Yami walked to the car and also got in then they headed towards Gary's house.   
  
"How long are we going to stay there?" Yugi asked. Yami looked through the mirror of the car and smiled at Yugi.  
  
"I don't know how long do you want to stay?" Yugi shrugged.  
  
"I don't know I've never been to one. I don't know what it's like." Bakura patted Yugi's head.  
  
"You'll enjoy it. You'll probably never want to leave!" Bakura said smiling. Yugi smiled back.   
  
"Ok were here!" Yami said parking the car. (Gary's house isn't very far from theirs if you haven't guessed.) Yugi smiled and unhooked his seatbelt then hopped out of the car. He ran up to his door and knocked on it. After a moment a man came to the door.  
  
"Hi Gary! Ready to go!" Gary chuckled.  
  
"Let me go grab my jacket." Yugi nodded as Gary went back into the house for a second. Once Gary came out Yugi grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car. Then Yugi climbed in the car and Gary climbed in after him. Yugi sat in the middle of Gary and Bakura. "You feeling all better Yugi?"   
  
"Yep! My head doesn't hurt any more!" Yugi chirped. Gary smiled.   
  
"Good. What should we do first?"  
  
"I don't know?" Yugi looking up at Gary.   
  
"We can play games there. You can win cool prizes Yugi." Bakura said looking at Yami.   
  
"Yeah that would be good. We can probably find some rides too." Yami said from the front.   
  
"That sounds good." Gary said.   
  
"Yeah!" Yugi said smiling. When they reached the carnival Yugi went wide eyes. "WOW! There are so many lights!" Once they found a parking place Yami took Yugi's hand and they crossed the street and entered the park. Everyone could see Yugi's eyes sparkle.   
  
"Lets go try this game!" Bakura shouted leading everyone to the rows of games. Bakura took Yugi and they started to try games while Gary and Yami went to get tickets for the rides. Yugi really didn't get any of the games so Bakura showed him how. "Here Yugi like this." Bakura said throwing dart at one of the balloons and popped it. Yugi nodded and took a dart from Bakura. He threw it and POP went the balloon. "Good job Yugi!" The man gave them each a small stuffed animal.   
  
"How do you play this game 'Kura?" Yugi said pointing to another game that had ducks floating around a little pond.   
  
"All you have to do it use the fishing pool and catch on of the ducks. Lets give it a whirl." Bakura said taking Yugi's hand and leading him over there. While Yugi was trying to get a duck a shadowed figure hid in the shadows watching. When he was about to approach Yami and Gary returned and the figure retreated sinking back into the shadows.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Gary shouted.   
  
"Look what I got!" Yugi said holding up his stuffed toy. " 'Kura got one too!" Yugi said pointing a Bakura.   
  
"Ya I got a little piggy!" Bakura said taking his stuffed toy out of his pocket. Gary and Yami chuckled.  
  
" 'Kura showed me how to play some games!" Yugi said walking over to Yami and Gary.   
  
"Lets try a ride." Yami suggested. Yugi nodded and took Yami's and Gary's hands. Bakura walked next to Gary chatting with him about things they could do. "How about this one." Yami said pointing to the ride. It was called the Tilt-a-Whirl. "All it does Yugi is spin around fast." Yugi smiled and nodded. They all got on the ride and didn't actually try to make it go too fast. People have been known to get sick from these. After the got off they tired a couple more. Yugi also got to ride the FarrisWheel. After a few hours they became hungry.   
  
"Lets eat!" Gary shouted. Yugi looked up at Gary and smiled. Yami and Bakura nodded. They found stands where they were selling food. Yugi took Gary's hand and pulled him over there. "Do you want to try a funnel cake Yugi?"   
  
"What's that?" Yugi asked confused.   
  
"Well um... that's hard to explain. If you don't like it you don't have to eat it. Ok?" Yugi nodded. Yami and Bakura also got something to eat and drink. While they were eating a group of figures lingered in the shadows bushes.  
  
"Is that him?" One asked.   
  
"Looks like it." The other replied.   
  
"We finally found you Slick..." The all whispered.   
  
After Yugi was finished he picked up his stuff and walked over to the trashcan to throw it away. The trashcan was right next to a bunch of bushes. The figures snickered. As Yugi walked up to the trash can the figures all jumped out and grabbed Yugi. Yugi let out a started squeak. Yami looked up and saw someone take him.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
Cilffy cilffy...evil cliffy...PLEZ R&R THANX!!! Dang noting seems to ever go right for them : (  
  
Please sign the petition. Some of you told me you don't know what CYOA's are. There the story where you Create Your Own Adventure. They have already deleted some of the stories. Please sign to save them. 


	25. Rescue Yugi

"YUGI!" Yami screamed and ran over to the spot where Yugi was being held. Others at the fair including some police also came running after Yami's shout. A middle-aged man held Yugi so Yugi was facing the crowd. Since the man was taller than Yugi, Yugi was held above the ground. Gary looked angry, as did Bakura. The man flipped out a knife and held it to Yugi's neck.   
  
"One step closer to me or any of my gang I'll kill Slick." Yugi cringed at the name. Then Yugi gathered the courage and looked up at the man. Yugi gasped at who he saw. It was his father's best friend, Rick. Rick looked down at the trembling boy and smirked. "Well Slick long time no see." Rick said and caressed Yugi's cheek. Yugi forced him away.   
  
"...please don't..." Yugi whimpered. Rick frowned, and was also surprised he could talk.  
  
"What have you people been telling him?" He said towards Yami and the group. "He used to love it." Yugi looked down. A tear slid down Yugi's cheek.   
  
"Please just let Yugi go." Yami said to Rick. Rick smirked.   
  
"No I don't think so. He was a good fuck toy." Rick said gently rubbing Yugi's chest. Yugi cringed trying to pull away but Rick held him tighter. The police officers all had their guns out waiting for a shot.   
  
"Please just let Yugi go. This is not right." Yami pleaded. Rick just chuckled. Rick slipped his hand under Yugi's shirt massaging his chest. Yugi struggled more. Rick started to have trouble-holding Yugi so his gang came up and held Yugi for him. Two of them held each arm restraining Yugi and one held the knife.  
  
"LET YUGI GO!" Gary shouted.   
  
"Yugi? I don't understand why you call him Yugi. His name is Slick." Rick said patting Yugi on the head.  
  
"No it's not. It's Yugi." Yugi said glaring at Rick. Rick smirked and bent down so he was eye level with Yugi.  
  
"I love it when they struggle." Yugi eyes went wide. Then Rick forcefully kissed Yugi pushing him down to the ground. Yugi struggled but his buddies held him down. Then Rick pulled up and smirked as Yugi gasped for air.   
  
"STOP THIS NOW!!!" Bakura said enraged. Yami and Gary had to restrain him.   
  
"Please let him go. He's just a child. He has done nothing wrong." Yami said while holding back Bakura. The police were whispering to each other coming up with a plan. Four of the officers had actually slipped behind them while Rick kissed Yugi. They were going to charge when they thought the timing was right. The crowed around them were trying to distract the gang. They were all screaming to let the child go and other stuff. Then the officers saw an opening and charged. Time seemed to stand still. They were able to push them off. One of the officers grabbed Yugi and pulled him away while all the officers ran in and held down the gang. Yugi was terrified and was crying. The officer tried to calm him down but it was in vain. Then he helped Yugi to his feet. Yugi ran forward to find Yami. The police officer went after him to make sure he fond his family. The guard had to help push through the crowed so Yugi could get through. Then Yugi saw Yami who was screaming Yugi's name.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi said running towards Yami. Yami smiled and opened his arms. Yugi jumped into his arms and let Yami embrace him. Yami thanked the officer and then he went to find Bakura and Gary. Yugi was crying and hid his face in Yami's shirt. Yami smiled down at Yugi and rubbed his back. When they found Bakura and Gary they both ran and gave Yugi a hug.   
  
"Lets leave." Gary said smiling sadly. Yami nodded as they headed for the exit.   
  
IF YOU WANT TO SIGN THE PETITION GO TO MY BIO AND CLICK THE LINK!!! WE MUST SAVE THE CYOA'S!!! IF YOU WANT PUT THE LINK ON UR PAGE TOO HELP ME SPREAD THE WORD!!! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CYOA IS CLICK THE LINK AND IT WILL TELL YOU!!!  
  
Gomen so short I swear when will Yugi get a break? PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	26. Trial Date

ENJOY!!!  
  
Yami carried Yugi to the car. Bakura and Gary hopped in. Yami handed Yugi to Bakura and walked around to the front. Yugi was still crying and hid his face in Bakura's shirt. Gary smiled sadly at Yugi. Bakura slowly rocked the boy.   
  
"Shh...It's ok Yugi." Bakura whispered. Yugi just held tighter to Bakura trembling. Bakura looked out the window and saw Rick and his gang. They were being forced into police cars. He was shouting.   
  
"I'll get Slick! You just wait he will be mine again!" He yelled. Bakura felt Yugi's grip tighten. Bakura stretched his arm and closed the window so they couldn't hear anymore of his yells. Yami sighed at drove out of the parking lot.   
  
"Thanks for coming Gary. I'm just sorry it had to end this way." Yami said sadly.   
  
"Well thanks for inviting me. I'm sorry that Yugi had to go through that." Gary said looking at Yugi. Yugi had fallen asleep but his fingers were still latched to Bakura's clothing. Once they reached Gary's home that all said good bye, except for Yugi. When Yami reached home Bakura carefully took Yugi up to his room. Once Yugi was settled Bakura and Yami went down stairs and talked.   
  
"What are we going to do Yami?" Bakura asked worried.   
  
"I don't know I was hoping you would know of something to do." Bakura shook his head. Then the phone rang.   
  
"I'll get it." Yami said getting up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Yami. This is Liz. We have a trial date set up. It will be exactly two weeks from now." Yami seemed to be lost in himself. "Yami?"  
  
"Oh sorry. It's just something bad happened and I'm not sure if Yugi will be ready. It's still early."  
  
"I was thinking that to but it was the only one I could get. Sorry Yami."  
  
"No no I'm glad you got one. I'm just not sure if Yugi's ready yet."   
  
"Well we still have to set up an appointment. I bet Yugi will be just fine." Liz said reassuring.  
  
"Oh yeah. Hmm... how about tomorrow?" Yami asked.   
  
"Yeah that will be great. I can make tomorrow."   
  
"Ok and we can go get something to eat also. How about you meet us at McDonalds on Ridge Road around three?"   
  
"That sounds good. I'll be there. Well I got to go finish some work. Bye."  
  
"Good Bye Liz." Yami said hanging up the phone. Yami hung up the phone then turned to Bakura. "I set up another appointment. Tomorrow at three at McDonalds."   
  
"Sounds good to me." Bakura said smiling.   
  
"Lets head to bed and think about this tomorrow." Yami said yawning. Bakura nodded and walked up the stairs with Yami.   
  
That morning Yugi was the first one up. Yugi opened his bedroom door and peered out. The sun had lit up the hall. Yugi smiled slightly and headed down stairs.   
  
"I'll make breakfast for Yami and 'Kura." Yugi said smiling. Yugi got out eggs and bread for toast. Bakura showed him how to cook bacon, so he also got some out. Yugi smiled as he cooked breakfast. He set out the silver wear and plates. Then he filed three glasses with orange juice. Yami was woken up by the smell of breakfast.  
  
"Bakura that sure smells go-" Yami said walking into the kitchen but was cut off when he saw Yugi. "Yugi? You made this?" Yugi nodded. The table was set and all the food was waiting to be eaten.   
  
"I'll got get 'Kura!" Yugi shouted as he ran past the shocked Yami. Bakura was snoring and hanging off the bed. Yugi suppressed a laugh as he walked up to Bakura. Yugi bent down and looked at Bakura's face. Yugi pinched Bakura's nose waiting to see what happens. Bakura just opened his mouth and started to make a gurgling sound. Yugi giggled which woke up Bakura. Once Bakura realized what was going on he grabbed Yugi and pulled him onto his bed. Yugi giggled. "Breakfast it ready 'Kura!" Yugi giggled.   
  
"Really?" Bakura said lifting Yugi and putting him on his shoulders.   
  
"Ya!" Yugi shouted as they made their way down stairs. When they entered the kitchen Yami was still standing in the doorway.   
  
"What are you doing?" Bakura asked. Yami blinked and looked at him then at Yugi on his shoulders.  
  
"Yugi made this." Yami said pointing to the food.   
  
"Really?" Bakura said lifting Yugi off his shoulders and gently placed him on the floor. Yugi ran over to the food and brought it to the table.   
  
"Lets eat before it gets cold." Yugi chirped. Yami and Bakura smiled and sat down.   
  
What'chu think?? PEZ R&R THANX!!!  
  
IF YOU WANT TO SIGN THE PETITION GO TO MY BIO AND CLICK THE LINK!!! WE MUST SAVE THE CYOA'S!!! IF YOU WANT PUT THE LINK ON UR PAGE TOO HELP ME SPREAD THE WORD!!! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CYOA IS CLICK THE LINK AND IT WILL TELL YOU!!! 


	27. Talk

Yami and Bakura sat down at the table. Yugi happily served them then himself then sat down and ate, stuffing his face full.  
  
"This is good Yugi. It's so hard to tell the difference between yours and Bakura's." Yami said smiling.  
  
"Yeah well that happens when you take lessons under the Master Cook Bakura." Bakura said puffing out his chest. Yugi smiled and Yami started to chuckle.   
  
"Ok! Ok! Sit down you gloating cook!" Yami said while continuing to eat. "Oh Yugi today we are going to have another talk with Liz. Is that ok?" Yugi looked up at Yami with nervous eyes.  
  
"I guess." Yugi said looking away.  
  
"We are going over to McDonalds around 3 ok?" Yugi nodded taking another bite of his eggs. "How about we go to the park after this. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Yugi smiled.   
  
"Ok Yami that sounds like fun!" Bakura smiled. After they ate breakfast they all got ready and headed for the park. Bakura took Yugi's hand and Yami had his other. Yugi happily skipped in between them. Yami and Bakura smiled at each other.   
  
When they reached the park Yugi dragged them both over and they started to play on the equipment. Yugi was on the slide and Bakura was below him, ready to catch him. Yugi slid down and was swept up in Bakura's arms. Yugi happily giggled.   
  
Before they knew it, it was time to head over to McDonalds. Yami called Bakura and Yugi over and they headed for the restaurant. When they reached the restaurant Liz wasn't there yet so they just waited at one of the tables.   
  
"Hey!" Liz yelled when she entered the building. Yami smiled and waved then took Yugi's hand and they all went to order food. While they were eating they talked about all the fun stuff they had done. Then they decided to get down to the point and talk about the case that was coming up soon. "So Yugi do you think you're ready?" Liz asked.   
  
"I guess." Yugi said uncertainly. Yami smiled and ruffled his hair making Yugi smile.   
  
"There will be nothing to worry about, Yugi." Yami said hugging Yugi. Yugi hugged him back.  
  
"I can do it if you guys are with me." Yugi said smiling. Everyone smiled. They gang continued to finish there meals and talk about the case. "Is Gary going to be there?" Liz smiled.   
  
"The police officer Gary?" Yugi nodded. "Yep." Yugi smiled and took a drink of his pop.   
  
"I'm glad I didn't get to say thanks for coming with us before." Yugi said taking a bite of his cheeseburger.   
  
"I bet he knew Yugi." Yugi looked up at Yami.   
  
"Maybe but I still would of liked to say at least bye." Yami smiled. After they finished eating Liz smiled and threw her stuff away.  
  
"Well thanks for the food. Good bye see you at your next appointment, Yugi." Every one smiled and waved good bye.   
  
"Come on Yugi lets go home." Yami and Bakura took his hand and walked home.  
  
Gomen So Short!!! What do you think? PLEZ R&R THANX!!!  
  
IF YOU WANT TO SIGN THE PETITION GO TO MY BIO AND CLICK THE LINK!!! WE MUST SAVE THE CYOA'S!!! IF YOU WANT PUT THE LINK ON UR PAGE TOO HELP ME SPREAD THE WORD!!! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CYOA IS CLICK THE LINK AND IT WILL TELL YOU!!! 


	28. Stitches Out

After a few more appointments with Liz two weeks had flown by. Yugi, Bakura, and Yami are on their way to the doctors. Yugi was happily talking to Bakura when they reached the doctors. Bakura opened the door for Yugi and smiled as Yugi hopped out. Bakura then took Yugi's hand and waited for Yami. Once together they headed into the doctors office. Yugi happily skipped in-between Yami and Bakura. Once inside they waited over in the waiting room for them to call Yugi's name.   
  
"I can't wait to get them out!" Yugi chirped.   
  
"Yeah me either." Bakura said ruffling Yugi's spiked hair. Yugi smiled and sat in his chair.   
  
"Mr. Moto!" A woman shouted. Yami stood up and took Yugi's hand. Bakura followed. The nurse led them to a room and said the doctor will be seeing them shortly. After a couple of minuets he opened the door.   
  
"Ah how is little Yugi doing today?" Yugi smiled.   
  
"I'm fine! You?" The doctor chuckled at the hyper 11-year-old.   
  
"I'm great. Now lets have a look at those stitches." Yugi nodded and took off the bandage that covered it. The doctor looked at it and took notes. "Looks like we can take those out today." Yugi smiled. "Why don't you sit down and I'll go get the supplies." He said leaving through the door. Yugi grew nervous but Yami just pulled him into a hug and said everything will be fine. Yugi sat on Yami's lap as the doctor took out the stitches. Then he put a bandage over it. "There all better." Yugi smiled.   
  
"Thanks!" The doctor smiled and patted his head.   
  
"No problem. Just remember don't run around the pool. (Ya I know it was unrealistic that he got cut so I'll just say it was from the watch thanks magic-shield ) Yugi nodded.   
  
"I'll never do that again." Yugi said standing up. Everyone headed to the car and piled in. They had been talking with Liz lately since the court date has been catching up with them. The trial is tomorrow and they were going to have one last fun day before Yugi had to go. Another one of Bakura's ideas as they headed over to the bowling alley. "What do you do there 'Kura?"   
  
"Well you use this heavy ball and throw it at some pins at the end on the lane. The game is to try to knock must pins down in one game. The highest you can get is a 300." Yugi looked at Bakura as he explained.   
  
"I still don't understand." Bakura chuckled and patted Yugi in the head.   
  
"Don't worry you'll get it." Yugi just nodded. When they arrived they found out that it wasn't a busy as they thought it was going to be. Yami and Bakura took Yugi up to the front and got shoes for him.   
  
"Why do I have to wear clown shoes?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Because you need a specific type of shoe to bowl so we don't scuff up the floors." Yugi just shrugged. "Lets go pick out a ball for you." Yugi nodded and followed Bakura to the rack that held bowling balls. Bakura found a 6-pound and handed it to Yugi. "Can you lift that?" Yugi nodded and he carried the ball back with him.   
  
"Show me how to Yami."  
  
"I'm not any good at this game. Bakura will have to show you." Yami said chuckling. Bakura showed Yugi the right way to throw the ball and the poster. They had also put up bumpers for Yugi. After three games it was getting late and they decided to head home. Yugi had fallen asleep in the car. Bakura smiled as he lifted Yugi and they all went inside. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead before Bakura took Yugi upstairs. Bakura carried Yugi to his room and pulled back the covers then placing Yugi on the bed then covering him. He too kissed Yugi on the cheek and left the room.  
  
"Good night little Yugi. Get a good rest you'll need it for tomorrow." Bakura said as he left the room.  
  
What do you think??? PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	29. Trial

The morning was uneventful. Yami was now helping Yugi into a suit them had bought for him for the trial. Yami was dressed in his and was now helping Yugi into his. Yami smiled at Yugi's nervous face.   
  
"Hey there is no need to worry Yugi everything will be just fine." Yugi smiled. He grabbed Yami's hand and they went to find Bakura. Bakura was also getting dress in his suite. Yugi smiled and let go of Yami's hand and ran over to Bakura and hugged him.   
  
"Ready to go 'Kura?" Bakura smiled and patted his head.   
  
"Almost Yugi." Bakura said tying his tie. Yugi smiled at Bakura and waited. Once Bakura and Yami were finished they all got in the car and headed over to the court. Yugi kept fidgeting in his suit.   
  
"I don't like wearing this." Yugi said pouting. Bakura smiled.  
  
"Here let me see." Yugi faced Bakura. Bakura looked at his suite and loosened it up a little. Yugi smiled and sat back in his seat.   
  
"Thanks 'Kura!" Yugi chirped.   
  
"Anytime." When they reached the court Liz was waiting outside. She smiled as she saw Yami's car. When they got out of their car Bakura took Yugi's hand and they all went over. Yami was talking to Liz about what questions they might be asking and being asked. Yami grew worried. He looked over at Yugi who was playing with Bakura. Yami gave a sad smiled. 'I hate to see hi go through this.' Yami thought. Yugi smiled and ran over to Yami.   
  
"When does it start, Yami?" Yami smiled.   
  
"Lets go wait inside it's going to start soon." Yami said talking Yugi's hand and leading him inside. Yugi nodded and walked inside with Yami and Bakura right behind him. They all sat down behind the bench. Liz also went over and sat down next to them.   
  
"My Yugi you sure look good." Liz said.   
  
"Thanks! So do you!" Yugi said smiling. Liz smiled and gave him a small hug.   
  
"Order!" The judge called out. "Case between Yugi Jakan and Mr. John Jakan will now start." The judge said as everyone got in their seats. (Ok I'm not very good at this type of thing so I'm going to try my best ) "Will Ms. Elizabeth call her first witness." Liz got up and walked around the bench. Yugi and the gang watched her.   
  
"I'd like to call Sarah up to the stand." She went though the oath and was ready for answering. "Ok Sarah how do you know the boy Yugi?"  
  
"I know him from the orphanage."  
  
"What would you describe him as?"  
  
"He was very scared when I first met him. He wouldn't talk and was very fearful and untrusting."  
  
"Can you point to the boy that you described?" Sarah nodded and pointed to Yugi. "Thank you that's all." The other lawyer got up from Yugi's father's side. Yami made sure Yugi couldn't see his father. Yami always sat at and angel so he couldn't see him.   
  
"Ok Sarah did you know anything from Yugi's past?"   
  
"No sir they didn't tell me anything."  
  
"They?"  
  
"The police that brought him."  
  
"Ah so you don't know if he was abused or hurt from his father do you?"   
  
"No sir."  
  
"So someone else could of hurt Yugi then they brought Yugi to a orphanage under suspicion?"  
  
"That could be possible."   
  
"No more questions."  
  
"Ok call your next witness Ms. Elizabeth." The judge said.   
  
"Ok my next witness is Gary the police man." Gary got up and walked up to the bench. Yugi smiled when he saw him. "Ok Gary how did you find Yugi?"  
  
"I went to a club to see if there was any under aged people in there. Mr. Jakan came up to me and wondered if I wanted to buy little Yugi."  
  
"So Mr. Jakan was selling his underage son?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Was Yugi hurt?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He had scars all over his body and some were still fresh. Most likely from a whip and a knife of some kind."  
  
"Thank you that is all." Once again the other lawyer got up and asked questions.   
  
"Did you actually see Mr. Jakan hurt Yugi?"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"So once again you don't know if it was him or maybe a person off the street?"  
  
"No I don't know for sure, but he was selling his underage son." The other lawyer winced slightly knowing that was bad for there side.   
  
"No more questions." The lawyer sat down. Gary got up and winked at Yugi making him smile.   
  
"Next witness." The judge said.   
  
"I'd like to call to the stands Paul." Liz said. Yugi looked at Paul as Paul shameful looked away. "How do you know this boy?"  
  
"I was his neighbor." He said not looking at Yugi.  
  
"Did you ever see Mr. Jakan hit Yugi?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"How often?"  
  
"Every day there was yelling and screaming. I could hear Yugi's screams every night followed by a whip like sound. I saw him hit and tie Yugi up in the back yard. For goodness sakes he was only a child." Yugi looked at Paul. Yami pulled Yugi into a hug as they listened.   
  
"Did you ever see anything else?"  
  
"Yes I did. Mr. Jakan was part of this cult. He oftenly invited members over and they did things to Yugi." Yugi looked down and Yami tightened his grip.  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"They made Yugi kill and they oftenly had sex with the young boy." Paul said looking down.   
  
"Do you have anything to say to Yugi?"  
  
"Judge this has nothing to do with the case." Mr. Jakan's lawyer said.   
  
"I'll allow it if Mr. Paul wishes to answer."  
  
"Yes I do. I want to say I'm sorry I couldn't help him. And I hope that he has a great life because he deserves it."  
  
"That will be all." Once again the other lawyer got up.   
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone Mr. Paul?"  
  
"Because Mr. Jakan threatened me. He told me if I told he would kill my children."   
  
"No questions." The lawyer said sitting down. He growled, as things weren't going in his favor.  
  
"Do you have any other witnesses?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Ok Mr. Duku call your first witness."  
  
"I'd like to call Sister Rose." Sister Rose got up when she passed Yugi she glared at him. "Ok Sister Rose how do you know Yugi?"  
  
"He was in my orphanage."  
  
"What was he like there?" Sister Rose smiled.   
  
"He was always calling for his father. He cried at night asking for him. He was so heart broken when no one would let him." Yugi shook his head. Yami held Yugi close. Yugi hid his face in Yami's shirt not wanting to hear her lies.  
  
"Was Yugi a good boy?"  
  
"Not really most of the time he got into trouble. He tried to escape a couple of times."  
  
"Thank you that will be all." Liz got up and started to ask her questions.  
  
"Did you ever hurt Yugi wither he was bad or not?"  
  
"No never."  
  
"Do you realize you are under oath Sister Rose?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"What if I told you that I have eye witnesses that say you whipped Yugi bad or good. Even Mr. Moto here has see it including his friends."  
  
"I say it's a lie."  
  
"Sister Rose there are eye witnesses we can not use your words. Jury please forget every thing Sister Rose has said." The Judge said. "You are excused." Sister growled at Yugi as she left. Yugi just hugged tighter to Yami. Yami glared at her. "I think you own Yugi an apology Sister Rose." The judge said. Yugi looked nervous.  
  
"No sir that's ok." Yugi said hiding his face in Yami's shirt. The Judge smiled sadly at Yugi.   
  
"Sister Rose?"  
  
"Sorry." She grumbled as she left.   
  
"Ok now Mr. Duku who would you like to call?"  
  
"I'd like to call Mr. Moto." Yami looked down at Yugi.   
  
"Here Bakura take Yugi." Yami said handing Bakura the scared boy. Bakura sat Yugi in his lap and gently rubbed circles in his back.  
  
"Mr. Moto why did you want to get a child?"  
  
"Because I thought my house was just to big for us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yes me, Bakura, and the other maids. My house is huge." Yami said confidently.  
  
"Have you ever hurt Yugi?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"What about the scar on his forehead?"  
  
"He slipped and fell on my watch when we were swimming."  
  
"What about that manic that's holding Yugi right now?"  
  
"Mr. Duku one more slip and you are gone got it?!" The Judge said.   
  
"No noone at my house as every hurt Yugi."  
  
"No more questions." Mr. Duku growled.  
  
"Ok Yami who did Yugi first act when you got him?"  
  
"He was scared and refused to talk."  
  
"What has changed since then?"  
  
"He smiles and laughs. He talks and runs around like a child should." Yami said smiling at Yugi. Yugi smiled back.  
  
"Thank you Yami that is all."  
  
"Call your next witness Mr. Duku."  
  
"I call Mr. Jakan." Yami picked up Yugi and held him. Yugi saw his father and started to scream.   
  
"Would you like a couple of minuets to calm him down Mr. Moto?" The Judge asked. Yami nodded and picked up Yugi and carried him out of the room with Bakura following him.   
  
"Shh...Yugi it's ok." Yami said holding the trembling Yugi.   
  
"I don't want to go back in there Yami." Yugi whimpered.   
  
"Be brave Yugi. Just hang on 'till this is over and remember that Bakura and I won't let him hurt you again. Ok?" Yami said whipping a tear from Yugi cheek. Yugi sniffed and nodded. Yami smiled and picked Yugi up and carried him back in the room. Yugi hid his face from his father.   
  
"Ok Mr. Jakan did you ever hurt Yugi?"  
  
"Well we need money for food and Yugi had actually suggested that he sell his body. I always loved him. He's my whole world." He said fake tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"That's all."  
  
"Mr. Jakan if you loved your son why did you allow him to sell his body? If you loved him you would have rejected."  
  
"I did tell him no but he escaped from the house and did it any way." Liz looked disgusted.  
  
"No more questions."   
  
"Next witness."  
  
"Yes last one. I call Yugi Jakan to the stand."  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	30. Yugi's Words

A few gasps were heard in the stand. Yami looked worried. Yugi looked up at Yami.   
  
"I don't want to go Yami." Yugi whispered. Yami hugged Yugi.   
  
"Be brave Yugi. You can do this. I'll be right here."   
  
"O...ok..." Yugi whispered. Yugi got up and shakily walked to the bench. The bailiff had to help Yugi into the seat.   
  
"Are you sure this is ok Yami?" Bakura asked.   
  
"We don't really have a choice if we want to win." Yami whispered sadly. Yugi looked around the room and noticed how many people were there. Yugi looked down nervous.   
  
"So Yugi do you love your father?" Yugi looked up slightly and saw his father. He was glaring at him. Yugi looked back down. Yugi shook his head. "What was that?"  
  
"N...no." Yugi whimpered while a tear made his way down his face.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"H...he is m...mean." Yugi said still looking down.   
  
"What did he do to you?" More tears made their way down his cheek. Yugi whipped them away but kept his head down.   
  
"H...he m...ma...made me g...go wi...with oth...er p...people..." Yugi said trying to prevent himself from breaking down.   
  
"What do you mean go with other people?" Yugi looked up at the lawyer. Pain shown in his eyes. Tears poured down his cheeks. In Yugi's mind he was reliving that horrible day. The screams...  
  
"Help! Let me go!"  
  
"Just relax you'll enjoy it..." Came a seductive voice. A boy was being forced against a bed. She held his hands above his head. The boy struggled.   
  
"No please let go..." The boy whimpered. The lady just slipped her hands all over the boy's body. The boy squirmed but couldn't get free...  
  
"You're mine..."  
  
Yugi shivered at the memory that he tried to bury away.  
  
"They touched me!" Yugi said bursting into tears. Yugi buried his face in his sleeves. The judge looked worried. He got down and approached the boy.   
  
"Yugi are you ok?" The old man asked. Yugi just sobbed harder. He reached Yugi but Yugi tensed and pulled away. "Yami come here." Yami nodded and got up. He ran over to Yugi.   
  
"Yugi?" Yugi's small body racked with sobs. Yami hugged Yugi and picked him up.   
  
"Ok we will have a ten minuet break." The judge announced. Yami carried Yugi outside with a worried Bakura behind him. Yami decided to take him outside for fresh air. Yugi's tears soaked Yami's shirt. Yami carried him to his van and opened the door. They got inside and just sat in the open door. Bakura sat next to them worried.   
  
"It's ok Yugi we're are outside now." Bakura said.   
  
"Yeah just remember that nothing will happen to you as long as we are here." Yami said slowly rocking Yugi. Yugi just held on to Yami's shirt and cried more. After a couple of minuets Yugi started to calm down. Yami smiled. "I know you don't want to but are you ready to go back?" Yugi nodded sadly. Yami smiled and ruffled his hair. Yami carried Yugi back inside. The jury looked worried at Yugi as they entered. The judge smiled sadly and Yami sat Yugi back down on the bench. Yugi's just snuffled and waited for more questions.   
  
"Now that we got that over Yugi. Did you ever go willingly with anyone?"  
  
"I never had a choice." Yugi said keeping his head down.   
  
"Then why did you go with Mr. Gary with out a struggle?"  
  
"I had to. I put up enough struggles to know it's just better to follow and save your self lots of pain." Yugi said.   
  
"Ok then what about the cult? What happened there?"   
  
"We killed babies and animals. To some sort of ritual sacrifice. They had sex with each other, I was no exception."  
  
"Was there any other children there?"  
  
"No they were all killed."  
  
"Did you enjoy the sex?"  
  
"No." Yugi said face scrunches up in disgust.   
  
"I think you did! Tell the truth YUGI! YOU DID ENJOY THE SEX DIDN'T YOU?!?!"  
  
"NO!" Yugi said more tears falling down his cheek.   
  
"YES!"  
  
"MR. DUKU STOP!" The judge shouted.   
  
"THEY TOLD ME I LIKED IT! THEY TOLD ME I DESERVED IT! THEY TOLD ME WHAT TO THINK BUT THEY CONTROL ME NO LONGER!" Yugi shouted jumping off the bench and running out the door. Something unexpected happened Yugi's father slipped away and was the first one out.   
  
"Guards! Seize Mr. Jakan!" The guards followed him. Yugi was running down the halls. He didn't care where as long as he was away from that man. Yugi ran into a dead end and was forced to turn around. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran into someone. That someone grabbed him. Yugi looked up and screamed.   
  
"Look at what I found." Jakan said. Yugi struggled and screamed.   
  
"Let the boy go!" The guards shouted as they reached the scene. Mr. Jakan turned around and used little Yugi as a shield.   
  
"Come on shoot!" Jakan urged. The guards lowered their guns a little. Jakan then pulled something out of his sock. It was a blade. He then pressed it against Yugi's neck. Yami and Bakura just reached the scene and were shocked at what they saw.   
  
"Yugi!" Yami and Bakura shouted.   
  
"Yami! 'Kura!" Yugi shouted tears steaming down his face.   
  
"Well well well it looks like the whole gang is here." Jakan said. "I bet everyone will enjoy this. Come on son lets show what they are missing." Yugi shivered and started to whimper. Jakan slipped one hand under Yugi's shirt. Yugi whimpered and started to struggle.   
  
"Please no."   
  
"Come on son they are waiting."  
  
"STOP!!!" Everyone shouted. Jakan pulled off Yugi's shirt. Some scars were still visible. Yugi shivered. Jakan kissed Yugi's back. Yugi struggled more. Jakan pressed the blade further into Yugi's skin. Yugi stopped struggling. Jakan smirked and liked and sucked Yugi's soft scared skin. More tears fell down Yugi's cheeks. He lowered his head and closed his eyes in shame. Gary looked upon the scene in disgust. The police were talking about a plan but were having trouble coming up with one. They decided to have a sniper crawl over them and behind them. Then shoot Jakan in the back on the head. Jakan smiled and ripped Yugi's shirt and used the pieces to tie Yugi's hands behind his back and gag him. Jakan smiled and ran the blade down Yugi's cheek making a deep cut. Yugi winced as tears entered the cut.   
  
"STOP!!!" They all shouted again. Jakan smiled and lapped up Yugi's blood. The he reached around and unzipped Yugi's pants. Yugi slouched over. Jakan put the blade to Yugi's neck and Yugi straightened up.   
  
"Please stop! This is a child your son! He doesn't deserve this!"  
  
"Yes he does! He killed my wife!" Everyone gasped.   
  
"I didn't kill anyone." Yugi whimpered through the gag.   
  
"Yes you did you whore. When you were born. She had a weak heart and died. All because of you! Because of you my love and wife is dead!"   
  
"That was not his fault!" Jakan smiled and slipped his hand in his pants. Then slowly pulled them off. Then a bang was heard. Jakan slumped on to Yugi. Yugi screamed, as there was a hole though his head. Yami ran over to the frightened Yugi. Yugi whimpered and cried. Yami pulled Yugi from under his father and ungaged him and untied him. Yami took off his shirt and put it over Yugi. Bakura took off his shirt and ripped it and placed it over Yugi's cut cheek. Yugi just whimpered and held onto Yami. Yami picked up Yugi and was about to leave.  
  
"Wait Mr. Moto!" The judge shouted from the crowed. Yami walked over to him. "Here." The judge said handing him some papers.  
  
"What is this?"   
  
"It's the adoption papers on Yugi. Sign them I know you will." Yami chuckled and signed them. "I know you will treat Yugi well." The judge said smiling. "Take care." Yami smiled at him then went to the car.   
  
Ya The trial is over!!! So what's next??? DUN DUN DUN! Will Yugi live happily after? Read tomorrow and find out PLEZ R&R THANX!!! 


	31. Party

Yami handed Yugi to Bakura and got in the front and started to drive home. Yugi's fingers were latched into Bakura's clothes. Bakura smiled sadly and rocked him on the drive home. Yugi calmed down once they reached the house. Yami got out of the car and opened the door for Bakura. They walked inside and sat on the couch. Yami went to get Yugi a drink of water. Once he returned he held the glass to Yugi's lips as he drank thirstily. Bakura handed him Yugi and went up stairs to get some medical supplies. Once he returned Yugi was asleep in Yami's arms. Yami laid Yugi down on the couch and they both patched up his cheek. Yami carried Yugi to his room and gently laid him down in his bed. Then he tucked him in and went down stairs to talk to Bakura.   
  
"What now?" Bakura shrugged and got him self a glass of juice. The phone rang and Yami sighed and got up and answered it. "Hello? Yami speaking."  
  
"Hello Yami. This is Gary. I was looking through Yugi's folders and saw his birth certificate. His birthday is today." Yami looked shocked.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yep. Sure is."   
  
"Well if you want to come by we can go set up a party. If you could pick up some things I can pay you back."   
  
"Sure Yami but it'll be on me. I don't mind buying some things for little Yugi."   
  
"Really? Thanks. Right now he is sleeping so will just make sure he doesn't figure it out."  
  
"Ok bye Yami."  
  
"Bye." Yami said hanging up. "Bakura guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Today is Yugi's 12th birthday."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep Gary is going to get some supplies. Why don't you help him and if you want you call some other people and I'll take Yugi to the park if he awakes."  
  
"Sure I'll start on the cake." Yami smiled and nodded. That's when he heard someone coming down the stairs.   
  
"Yami?" Yami ran over to the stairs. Yugi was walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Hello sleepy head. Did you get a good sleep?" Yugi smiled. Yami picked him up and they walked over to the couch. "Why don't we go to the park. Does that sound fun?" Yugi's eyes brightened as he nodded. Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand. "Bakura! We are going to the park! Ok?!"   
  
"Ok have fun!" Bakura shouted from the other room. Yami and Yugi walked to the park. Yugi smiled up at Yami. When they reached the park Yugi dragged Yami over to the swings. Yami chuckled and lifted Yugi on to the swing and gently pushed him. Yami smiled and Yugi giggled. While they were at the park Bakura called everyone to help with the party. When Liz and Gary got there Bakura left the house and went to get Yugi a present from him and Yami, since Yami was tied up and the moment. 'Perfect.' Bakura thought as he brought Yugi his present. Yami and Yugi hung out 'till it started to get dark. He thought it was long enough and Yugi was a little tired. Yami smiled and lifted Yugi. Yugi smiled and laid his head down on Yami's chest. Yami smiled as they approached the house. Yami put his key in and slowly opened the door.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" Yugi jumped in surprise. Yugi smiled but then it turned to a frown.  
  
"What is this?" Yami smiled.   
  
"It's your birthday?" Yugi looked surprised.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"I don't remember my last birthday." Yami smiled sadly.   
  
"Well this one will be one to remember." Yugi smiled and hugged Yami.  
  
"Thank you Yami you've given me so much." Yami smiled and set Yugi on the ground. Yugi smiled at every one. Yugi ran up to Liz and gave her a hug. He gave everyone a hug when he came to Paul, from the trial, he smiled. He gave him a hug. "Thank you Paul. I forgive you but I never blamed you in the first place." Paul smiled and hugged him back. Yugi laughed and partied with everyone. Yugi opened all of his presents from all of his friends and got a kitten from Yami and Bakura. Yugi was so delighted to see the small kitten. Yugi squealed and hugged the tiny kitten.   
  
"Yugi your final present." Yami handed Yugi some papers. Yugi looked confused.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your new name is now Yugi Moto." Yugi looked up and Yami surprised.   
  
"Does that mean?" Yami smiled.   
  
"Yes you are my son." Yugi smiled and hugged Yugi. Tears fell down Yugi's face. "What wrong?"  
  
"I'm just so happy!" Yugi shouted, muffled by Yami's shirt. Everyone smiled. "I love you dad."  
  
"I love you to son."  
  
THE END  
  
YA HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!! PLEZ R&R THANX!! 


	32. PLEZ READ

This is a poem I thought would be good for the story.   
  
They save me  
  
'Kura and Yami.  
  
'Kura is so funny  
  
I'm glad to have him in my family.  
  
Yami is like a father  
  
he is like no other.  
  
I'm the luckiest kid, they brightened my world when it was dim  
  
I just want to let them know I love them.  
  
Anywise I was thinking of a possible Sequel. Have any ideas plez e-mail me or give them in a review.  
  
Thanks   
  
ShatteredSoul56 


End file.
